Don't Let Go
by blindedstarlight
Summary: Death and sorrow surround Noctis Lucis Caelum and Lunafreya Nox Fleuret as they set out to rid Eos of the darkness that plagues its people. On their trying journey, Ignis Scientia learns that unerring duty is not as linear as he had once thought it to be, as he and his friends are confronted with the task of caring for and protecting his 5 year old daughter.
1. The Attack

**Author's note: Hi all- Turk 4 Life here! The game is so beautiful and tragic and I admit I randomly cried over a few days because I was hit by unrequited Noctis/Luna feels. So here's a newly hatched fic! Given the very young fandom, I have yet to see this concept written out- thus I have decided to have a go at writing something purposeful and serious (well as serious as I can get). Without any further delays, I present my latest work- forgive me if it's a little slow or awkward to read- I haven't written anything creative in over a year because of my thesis!**

 **Chapter One: The Attack**

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret was not your typical princess. That much could be said about the blonde woman who stumbled alongside the rest of Insomnia's refugees in her tattered white clothing. She stood out like a sore thumb amongst the dark greys and blacks the civilians wore. Those civilians who had energy to spare on idle conversation spoke in hushed whispers about the Tenebrae-native royalty who walked amongst them. Most of the conversation centred on her supposed engagement to the prince-now king- of Lucis. Mostly about how the whole affair fell through because of Nifelheim and their iron clad will to rule all of Eos.

Still, if Celia Marcellus had to bet on which was the safest position for her to walk amongst in the large crowd, she would have to bet on the spot right next to the princess. After all, the woman had magic flowing in her veins- she was the Oracle. If anything happened to her- or her daughter- the princess would surely be made aware and ready to help in an instance. And so Celia matched pace with the princess, staying close enough to be safe, but far away enough to not be noticed.

Wiping her brow with her free hand, Celia glanced down to make sure her five year old was still asleep. Sure enough, Karina Marcellus was fast asleep- unaware of the danger that could rock their lives in an instance. Heaving a small sigh of relief, Celia raked a gentle hand over her daughter's light brown hair and quickly pressed a kiss to her temple before setting her eyes in front of her, scanning for potential danger as she unknowingly inched closer and closer towards the Oracle. Although the crowd before her seemed unperturbed, Celia felt restless. An uncomfortable tingle travelled down her spine as she continued to walk forward, her arms tightening fractionally around Karina. Celia glanced at the Oracle and frowned when she noticed an alarmed look on the royal's usually composed features.

Something was coming.

Breaking her silence, Celia hurried towards the princess.

"What is it?" Celia asked, startling Lunafreya out of her thoughts. Blue eyes wide, the Oracle shook her head in a daze.

"The sun will set within the hour. My powers, as Oracle, can only heal those infected by the scourge. I cannot protect these people…" the princess trailed off. "I'm sorry, I am Luna- what is your name?" Luna asked, her voice adopting a friendly tone. Celia smiled in return and offered her free hand to the princess.

"Celia- and this is Karina- she just turned five," Celia nuzzled the top of Karina's head as she introduced her daughter to the young princess. Luna smiled gently, her finger gently tracing the soft skin of Karina's cheek.

"You are very proud of her."

"Yes, she is my all." Luna's smile widened as she retracted her finger from the delicate child.

"Then as your new friend, I shall cherish her all the very same," Luna declared. Celia flushed at the princess' quiet, yet firm proclamation.

"Friend? Okay then…" Celia trailed off, feeling her cheeks turn a rosy hue. Luna's smile faltered slightly at Celia's reaction to her words. Her reaction was very much identical to that of Noctis' when they were children- when she had just as easily proclaimed them friends so long ago.

"Celia… may I take this moment to speak with you as a friend would speak to another friend?" Luna asked, folding her hands together to prevent herself from fidgeting.

"Sure," Celia replied, a little bewildered, "you did just declare us friends. Go ahead- I'm all ears."

Luna smile gratefully at her new friend, noting her dark brown hair- the colour of the finest dark chocolate- and warm hazel eyes gazing attentively at her. She was really going to listen- just as a friend would.

"I'm afraid," Luna stopped and gaged Celia's reaction to her admission. The woman said nothing in return, yet she showed signs of interest in the confession. So Luna continued, "so much has happened and I've been able to do so little. My duty as Oracle is the guide the King of Kings… to help his fulfil his duty to the world. And yet… I find myself faltering." Luna stared into Celia's sympathetic eyes and found the courage to continue speaking her deepest thoughts. "Celia, have you ever wanted to just forget your duty- your place in society- and just be happy with the one you love?"

Taken aback, Celia tightened her grip around her daughter.

"Yes. But it's impossible."

"I know," Luna nodded, sorrow laced in her voice. "It's just… nice to think about sometimes. It seems you and I are more alike than I had initially thought. Heartening and saddening all the same," Celia gulped, knowing where the conversation was headed. The young mother glanced down at her daughter and lifted her gaze to Luna's sad eyes.

"Yeah… I find myself wishing I was more important than _his_ duty, but I guess he's not to fault. He didn't know any better. He was always ambitious," Celia forced a smile onto her lips and glanced at Luna. "I couldn't hold him back, not when he wasn't ready for a simple family life. So I… left." Celia smiled sadly and sighed into her daughter's hair. The movement roused the sleeping child, but a few gentle rubs on the back brought Karina back into her dreamland. "It's okay though- I have Karina and Karina has me. I like to think that I can provide the love of a mother and a father." Luna nodded and looked ahead, the sun sinking further into the horizon.

"Maybe he's a different person now…" Luna whispered to herself. Celia sighed and nodded, having heard Luna's soft remark.

"Maybe… hey, I might be overstepping my bounds but I heard that it's been twelve years since you and the prince saw each other face to face. How do you know… you're still in love with him? You were only twelve when you met him. How could a kid be in love with another kid?" Catching sight of Luna's furrowed eyebrows, Celia shook her head in slight panic. "I'm sorry, my plebeian mind can't understand it, that's all!"

"Oh no, I didn't take offense. I was just thinking about what you said. You may be right- was that love? Or just a strong bond forged out of loneliness? I don't know… yet our correspondence these past years hint at something stronger than just friendship. Not that I have much experience in the area of romance," Luna explained quietly, almost shyly. Celia's mouth dropped, forgetting where she was and who she was taking to.

"Get out! You and the prince have been meeting up secretly?! If that isn't a royal scandal, I don't know what is!" Celia wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, making Luna giggle lightly. The humorous banter lifted a weight off of the Oracle's shoulders. She felt like she really was just another refugee, walking together with her friend towards the hope of a new life.

"No, nothing that scandalous I'm afraid. We've been exchanging letters through a notebook. My canine friend Umbra takes the notebook, delivers it to Noct, and then Noct writes something in reply and sends it back to me through Umbra." Luna sighed sadly as thoughts of Umbra brought along thoughts of Pryna. She was with Gentiana but still, Luna couldn't help but worry. The pup had a penchant for running off when no one was watching her.

"Oh yeah, I think I remember Ignis mentioning something about a messenger dog before-"

"Ignis Scientia? Prince Noctis' royal advisor?" Luna clarified, her eyes wide. Celia gasped and fumbled for words, not impressed with herself as she revealed her most well-kept secret.

"This is not fair- you're too easy to confide in!" Celia accused in jest. Luna winced and averted her gaze.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry…"

"No, no… sheesh woman, I trust you. I told you pretty much everything except his name. It was only a matter of time before I blabbed his name," Celia said, her voice filling with mirth as she watched the Oracle squirm beside her.

The sun was setting and the people around them grew restless, yet the two women confided in each other and continued walking forward towards an unknown destination amongst the crowd of refugees. Luna scoffed quietly and, in a very un-Oracle-like manner, stuck her tongue out at her new friend.

"You're delightfully terrible. I am really enjoying myself, despite the situation," Luna gestured towards the setting sun and the tired people around them. Celia nodded and hummed quietly in agreement. Gathering some nerve, Luna continued their previous topic of conversation. "So, Celia?"

"Hmm?"

"Noct and I met under special circumstances. He was gravely injured and needed my mother's help- the then Oracle- to heal his grievous wounds. I kept him company to keep him from feeling lonely- and to distract him from the pain. I was just wondering… how did you and Ignis meet?" Celia smiled at Luna's innocently curious prodding. The princess may have been the Oracle by title, but she was still a curious woman.

"My story isn't very special. Kind of typical actually- brilliant boy and brilliant girl get given an amazing scholarship opportunity for being complete nerds for the Royal Academy. Girl specialises in daemon research and boy specialises in battle tactics and the arts. Girl gets dragged to some geeky trivia night where she knows no one but her best friend. Turns out boy is there too. Girl and boy are stuck on the same team and we both know very little about King's Knight. He insists we at least try to get some right using our powers of deduction. I screw the whole thing up. He apparently dislikes me for a while, and I laugh at his discontent because he's so stuffy and upright… and then, out of nowhere, he's just waiting outside my combat skills seminar. I try to walk past but he kind of asks me out. Out of shock, I say yes… and then…" Celia's eyes glazed over as she quickly re-lived her short time with Ignis, those six long years ago.

"And then?" Luna prodded, her voice full of dreamy wonder.

"And then we clicked and everything was perfect. But then life happened. Duty happened. And shortly after, my baby Karina happened," Celia grinned at Luna, her heart beating hard in her chest. "Pretty typical story, huh?"

Luna shook her head, sadness in her eyes for Celia.

"You were forced to pick between two right options. Your love, or his life. You picked his life- if you were to pick your love it would have probably been a tragedy all the same. You're a very selfless woman." Celia flushed.

"You've embarrassed me twice within the hour. I think that's a new record." Luna couldn't help but break into a smile.

Before the young princess could quip back, she felt a heavy feeling of darkness fall over her. Celia stopped in her tracks too, familiar with the oppressive feeling that signalled the spawning of a daemon. Sending a look of concern to Luna, she stepped closer to the Oracle.

"This is bad news. I feel a big one coming out, and he wants to play." Luna nodded.

"Seems that way. I will hold the daemons off, meanwhile you and the other refugees must escape!" Celia rolled her eyes at Luna and stood her ground.

"I'm not leaving you here to fend for yourself. You seem to be a woman on a mission- I doubt it would end well if you died here. Don't you have a certain prince, sorry I mean _king_ , to assist? You know, for the safety of the world and all that?" Luna frowned, Celia's blatant words hitting home. It was true- if she sacrificed herself for the people here and now, the world may is well die along with her. Noctis needed her. She needed to deliver the ring. Giving it to another was out of the question. It had to be her. That was the only way she could encourage Noctis to take on the burden. To reassure him that she would be by his side… always. Luna sighed and shook her head.

"You have a child on your person. It's dangerous for Karina to be here-"

"I know that, but it's dangerous everywhere! Karina is safest around you- the Oracle," Luna made a face, "I'm sorry to pull that card Luna but you know it's true. If I run off and leave you here, and you survive somehow… we'd be alone and we'd run into something else and we'd have no way of defending ourselves. I wouldn't be able to save my baby… at least when we're with you, we stand a fighting chance." Luna sighed, seeing the logic in Celia's words.

"You… have a point."

"Of course I do, I'm an expert!" Celia exclaimed. However, she quickly quieted down as she gazed down at her still sleeping daughter. "But… let's get to the real talk. If anything happens to me, I want you to take Karina and run." Luna nearly protested, but the look in Celia's eyes did not give her room for argument. Luna nodded in agreement and fingered the Ring of the Lucii in her pocket. Making a quick decision, she pulled it out and laid it out in her palm for Celia to see.

"And if something were to happen to me, you must deliver this to Noctis in haste. Do not lose it, do not sell it, to not wear it, do not show it to just anyone. It must be given directly to Noctis Lucis Caelum- the future of this world depends on it." Luna breathed heavily, gazing directly into Celia's eyes just as she heard the close range roar of an Iron Giant. Celia raised her eyebrows in question but nodded quickly in agreement.

"Sure thing. Direct delivery to the new king." Luna offered a small smile.

"Thank you."

"No worries- _oh Eos I didn't know it was so close!_ " Celia screeched, ducking down as the daemon's huge sword whirled over her head. Luna's eyes widened marginally before she calmed herself down and reached deep into herself to tap into her white magic.

The shield took a few long moments to summon and the holy light surrounding her kept the daemons away from her person. As she summoned her light shield, Luna felt an impact against her legs, followed by a loud shriek of a child. Once the shield was fully formed, Luna allowed herself to investigate the small body the lay shaking at her feet, curled up on itself. The light shield did its job, reflecting the blows of the daemon's weapon easily as Luna reached down.

" _Mamaaaaa!_ " the child cried, pointing at an eerily still body laying crushed under the daemon's enormous foot. Luna's heart dropped as she gently brushed the child's hair away from her crying eyes.

"Karina?" the young girl hiccupped, her eyes showing recognition at the name. Still, she kept pointing at the still body laying outside the safety of the conjured shield. Luna's eyes glazed over with unshed tears as she tried to coax the girl up with her, her body weakened from the train of the short-range shield. "We have to go sweetie. Please, can you get up?" Karina looked up at Luna with terrified eyes and shook her head.

"My shoulders and back hurt. And my elbows. And mama is under there! I want mama!" the child shrieked. Luna blinked back tears of sorrow as she watched the child struggle on the ground, unable to leave the safety of the shield.

"I'm so sorry darling. You have to come with me now. Mama's not going to be coming with us…" Luna did her best to ignore Karina's sorrow-filled cries as she hauled the child into her arms and began to jog away from the daemon. Luna was tired, but she made a promise. Her eyes set forward with determination, Luna blocked out the cries of the other refugees- a first for her- and ran forward, cradling the precious child to her chest.

Karina Marcellus Scientia was now in lady Lunafreya's care.


	2. The Past and Present Collide

**Author's Note: Whoa, so many people favouriting/following this story! I hope I don't disappoint with how slow this is moving! Thank you so much _Wolf Strife_ for the sweet review! I'm glad my comeback to fanfiction has been seen as 'brilliant'! Haha- okay... so I tried my best to get the whole light-hearted brotherhood feeling right, but I'm not sure if I got Ignis right... it's hard to make him playful and I didn't want to use cringey puns *lets admit it: he's like the worst when it comes to puns in the game- Gladio comes a close second* LOL! Anyways, hope you readers enjoy- any feedback or criticism is also welcome! Also- is Luna's portrayal okay? Was Noctis too... open? Aaah, I don't know anymore! *send help pls***

 **On with the fic!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Past and Present Collide**

When the empire had first invaded Tenebrae and took her into custody, Lunafreya had convinced herself that sadness was a type of defence. Sadness brought along ruminative clarity and objectivity to her once overly-hopeful thoughts and aspirations. At the mere age of twelve, Lunafreya had learned of loss and deceit. She had lost her childish innocence and she trusted very few.

The tired blonde glanced down at the tired child in her arms and felt her lips turn upwards into a weak, sad smile. This child may have lost her mother, but her father was very much alive. Ignis Scientia was with Noctis, her betrothed, and Luna silently promised the child that she would know the love of a father.

Sure, it would be a shock to the young advisor. It would be a shock to the whole travelling party. Having a child along on the road- one as young as Karina- would prove quite the challenge and hassle. Luna sighed and petted the young girl's matted brown locks in an attempt to bring comfort to the restless child. Both Luna and Karina was stuck in quite the predicament. Luna couldn't possibly bring Karina along with herself- she had a job to do after all. She couldn't possibly journey around with such a young child and awaken the Astrals. Her duty as Oracle was an important one- for the sake of the world's livelihood.

Yet the request of a selfless young mother was extremely hard to ignore.

"Mama…" Karina whimpered into Luna's chest, her brows creased as she was evidently traumatised by her vivid nightmares. Luna pressed her forehead to the young girl's crown and whispered a quiet prayer, letting her magic seep into the child's body before she felt the girl relax in her hold. A sigh of content escaped the little girl's chapped lips as she settled herself against Luna once again, dozing off into what Luna hoped was a restful sleep.

The Oracle willed her tired legs to continue forward, the midday sun's rays beating down on her as she walked on the side of the road. Within her sights lay an outpost- the Hammerhead. If not for that sight, Luna would have collapsed in a heap behind a rock to rest before continuing onwards with the girl in her arms.

Luna had thought about suggesting for the girl to walk beside her earlier on, but had decided against it given the circumstances. If Luna couldn't be strong for Karina now, how would Karina ever trust her to keep her safe? She was only a little girl after all- an injured one at that. Though Luna's magic had healed the superficial wounds and abrasions on the girl's skin, Karina's body was still weary. It would be cruel to make the child walk beside her.

The blonde royal sighed and pumped her tired legs harder as the Hammerhead drew closer and closer with each step she took. Glancing down at Karina's relaxed, grimy face, Luna smiled and pressed a light kiss on the child's forehead.

"We're almost there."

* * *

"Hoooo boy- Noct you've gotta see this! They've got Ebony, they've got motor oil, they've got crisps, they've got freaking _everything_ man!" A young man with messy blond hair and crystalline blue eyes waved his arms around the small convenience store haphazardly, hitting the top of a carefully set up tinned food display in his excitement.

"Prompto!" Gladiolus Amicitia glowered at the younger man.

"Heh, knew that was gonna happen," the raven haired man smirked, having just entered the store in time to see the commotion. Prompto Argentum was not the most graceful person on Eos, but there was something so desperately truthful and loyal about the young man, crown prince Noctis Lucis Caelum couldn't help but enjoy the man's company. That was probably why the young prince considered the blond as one of his closest friends and confidants.

"Aw man, I didn't mean to do that…"

"Yes, well, it happened." Ignis Scientia ambled into the store, his eyes briefly drawn to the Ebony display before they settled on the mess Prompto had made. "If I may, I'd like to make a helpful suggestion- clean it up before the store attendant sees it-"

"Heh." Noctis sniggered again, drawing his advisor's attention.

"Noct can help you." Noctis' grin settled into an appalled look as he began to protest.

"I had no part in this!" Prompto edged towards his mess, eyeing the prince and advisor as the two settled into their usual bickering. Gladio's lips twitched upwards in amusement as he ambled away from the scene.

"I'm gonna scope out the area, see what I can glean out of the locals. Good luck with those two," Gladio gestured at Noctis and Ignis before he left. Prompto sighed and picked up a dented can from the ground. All the while, he listened to Noctis and Ignis redundantly duke it out over right to helping him clean.

"I believe it would be character building. Besides, it's an easy job and Prompto's already started." Ignis reasoned, his voice level and logical. Noctis frowned and crossed his arms in defiance.

"Yeah well I'm enough of a character as it is. I pushed the car without a break all the way here. _You_ got to take a break!" the prince argued, pointing a gloved finger at the older man. Ignis adjusted his glasses and settled an amused stare on his young prince.

"The first time I ever took a break in your presence- I would say I've done my share of character building for the day. I think it's only fair you do the same." Noctis raised his eyebrows at Ignis' words.

"Why are you so intent on this character building stuff anyway?" Prompto sniggered as he returned the last dented can to the display, hoping that his positioning hid the damage from the store attendants long enough for them to skedaddle from the scene. Turning to his two friends, Prompto snapped a sneaky picture of the two's relaxed postures.

"Get off it Iggy, I finished. His highness doesn't have to do any dirty work." Prompto announced before flouncing off out of the store. Ignis sighed and shot a wry smile at Noctis.

"Shame." With that said, the taller man of the remaining two exited the store. Noctis turned to follow his friends, only to be stopped by one of the store attendants.

"Oi, you were with that crazy blond kid, weren't ya? You break it, ya buy it. Now I know you technically didn't break it yourself, but you seem chummy with the kid that did, so now you gotta buy it! Now fork over the cash mate, and take the goods." A grumpy middle-aged man grumbled at the prince. Noctis, with lack of anything to say, rifled through his trouser pockets and pulled out the small change he had on his person.

"This is all I got." Noctis held the change out in his palm, embarrassed.

"Crown city currency is no good here boy… but I guess it's better than nothing. No one's buying that shit anyway. Okay, I'll take it- thanks kid." Noctis sighed and watched as the man quickly packed the damaged cans, and some more, into a plastic bag before he thrust the bag into his hands. "There ya go, now get out of here and don't let that blond yahoo come in here unsupervised again!" Noctis nodded quietly and quickly exited the store, meeting a sheepish looking Promto outside near the fuel pump.

Noctis rolled his eyes as he shoved the bag into Prompto's chest and turned around to make a bee-line for Takka's Pit Stop.

"That's all you're gonna be eating for a week."

"Aw, Noct. Don't be like that!" Prompto whined, running after his best friend. Noctis shrugged off the arm Prompto slung over his shoulder and turned to shoot the blond a wry grin.

"I'll be like this until I'm fed." As if on cue, Noctis' stomach grumbled loudly. Prompto's followed in suit as the two young men laughed quietly in embarrassment.

"Bro, I can't believe that old coot charged us two thousand gil for a servicing. Apparently, Cindy hooked us up with some funds after Iggy talked to her about our financial, uh… _situation_. Isn't Cindy great? She's so great!" Prompto spoke quickly, his ears quickly turning red. Noctis let out a quiet sigh and shook his head at his friend's fickleness.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?"

"No, I'm in love." Prompto retorted, defensive. Noctis chuckled and nodded at his friend solemnly.

"Yeah, in love. _Again_." Prompto pouted and punched the prince lightly on the shoulder.

"Shut up! Just because you have Princess 'friggin' Lunafreya as your childhood sweetheart, doesn't mean you can make fun of us plebs trying to write ourselves our own dodgy love stories!" At this proclamation, Noctis broke out into laughter.

"Dodgy love stories? Oh man, I didn't know you were such a romantic!" Noctis spluttered, looking very un-princely as he slapped his knee in hysterics. Prompto cracked a smile too, as it wasn't often he saw the prince laugh so freely, despite the fact that he had known the young royal for a few years.

"I am," Prompto winked saucily, sending Noctis into another fit of laughter. Encouraged by Noctis' unending hysterics, Prompto continued on the topic, his own voice full of mirth. "As a matter of fact, I think I could even get Iggy a romantic date with a gorgeous gal with all the stuff I've learned from the countless rom-coms I've watched!" Noctis' laughter abated a little at this. The prince took a deep breath and wiped a tear from his eye as he levelled Prompto with a stare.

"You know, I don't think I've seen Ignis with a girl since the time he was enrolled at the Royal Academy," seeing Prompto's eyes bulge out in curiosity, Noctis continued. "If you could actually set him up with someone it would probably be a miracle."

"Wasn't he, like, seventeen back then? Who would he have dated? They would have all been years older than him!" Prompto's eyes widened at the thought. "It would make sense that he's into older women… he's like an old guy in a young guy's body." Noctis shook his head, a conspiratory grin on his lips.

"Actually, there was this other girl in the academy with him… she was sixteen," Noctis smirked at Prompto's further widening eyes.

"Bro... he found a girl genius? That's like… perfect!" Prompto gushed excitedly.

"Yeah, okay," Noctis said, shooting a perplexed look at his high school friend before he continued with his story. "So apparently they dated for a few months and then it ended. Those few months were so damn blissful, I feel like I was more heartbroken than Specs was when it ended." Prompto gaped at Noctis' words.

" _Heartbroken?_ _Ignis?_ " Prompto gasped incredulously. Noctis sighed and nodded.

"Yeah… he was really bent out of shape about it- kept arguing with me and forgetting appointments and stuff. It was really weird. I think he must have really liked her…" Prompto frowned slightly at Noctis as he spoke.

"Jokes aside… sounds like Iggy really loved this girl. Like, I know next to nothing about the whole situation but if Ignis was that out of it, do you think that maybe… she dumped him?"

Noctis mulled over Prompto's question, quietly shrugging the question off.

"I don't know, but I let's forget about it. I think I've said too much- it wasn't my place." Prompto nodded, his eyes understanding as he stepped away from the prince.

"Yeah… I feel kinda bad now. When I get some gil, I'm gonna buy Specs some Ebony," Noctis smiled and ran a hand through his errant raven locks as he nodded.

"Good idea. While you're at it, buy me some soda too." Prompto merely rolled his eyes at Noctis' blasé request before he jogged off towards Gladiolus, who was engaged in a conversation with a small girl.

As he neared, he noticed that the girl was really dirty… and was that blood on her skin?

Frowning, Prompto quickened his pace.

"… there was a big monster and mama was under the monster. A magic lady was bringing me here but she fell and she's sleeping but now she can't wake up and I'm scared." Prompto's heart lurched at the little girl's teary voice. Gladio, as big and scary as he was, kneeled down in front of the girl and reached for the girl's hand.

"It's okay, I'm a good guy," Gladio's voice called softly, "you don't have to be scared of me. Where's the magic lady?" Gladio asked, his voice quiet, yet serious. The little girl rubbed her grimy hands on her tear stained face to remove her matted light brown hair from obscuring her hazel eyes.

"Over there."

The girl pointed towards a nearby campsite haven, and Prompto thanked the lucky stars that the young girl hadn't run into any savage creatures on her way towards Hammerhead. That would have been a complete disaster.

Gladio nodded at the little girl and turned towards Prompto, who had been silent through the whole interaction since he arrived.

"Prompto, you think you could take little missy to the diner and get her something to drink? I'm going to grab Noctis and check the campsite." Hearing this, the little girl whimpered and hid behind Gladio.

"I don't wanna…" her voice faltered as she broke into quiet, tired tears. Prompto felt his heart break into two as he watched tears trail down the girl's grimy face. Gladio smiled kindly at the girl and placed a strong, warm hand on her little shoulder. Prompto's heart dropped into his stomach in sadness.

She was so small.

"Prompto's my pal, he'll keep you safe- I promise. I'll come back with the magic lady and we'll fix her and then we can all have dinner and maybe… if you're a good girl… we can ask the prince to buy us all ice cream!" Gladio bargained, his usually gruff voice light and gentle. The little girl hiccupped quietly and, after a few short moments, relented. She stepped away from Gladio and stared up with wide eyes at Prompto, who was at a loss of words from the whole scene.

"Wow… ice cream is like, the answer to all of the world's problems, huh?" Prompto said, shooting a concerned look at Gladio. Gladio nodded, his face grim as he nodded at Prompto and jogged towards Noctis.

It was time to hunt.


	3. A Guardian's Plight

**Author's note: I don't really have much to say. It's really hot right now (no white Christmas for Aussies). Enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: A Guardian's Plight**

Prompto glanced down at the young girl walking quietly beside him. He'd offered her his hand to hold on the way to the diner, but the girl merely shook her head and continued walking forward with a slight limp in her step. The twenty year old sharp shooter squinted slightly at the little girl, sensing that something was _very_ familiar about her- yet he could not pinpoint what it was. With a shrug of his shoulders, Prompto allowed himself to grin widely as he jumped in front of the light brunette.

"Sooo, I'm Prompto! What's your name?" Prompto introduced himself loudly, garnering the attention of a few of Hammerhead's newly arrived customers. The girl's eyes widened as she flinched away from the loud young man. Feeling sorry, Prompto brought his arms back to his chest and bowed slightly in apology. "Ah, sorry… I didn't mean to scare ya," Prompto winced. The little girl, still recovering from his loud countenance, merely stood and stared at the blond, wringing her little grubby hands all the while.

The team's sharpshooter couldn't help but berate himself for scaring the obviously distressed child. That wasn't what he had meant to do- he was only trying to bring the girl out of her shell. He only wanted to see the kid smile, even if it was only the once. The kid looked so worse for ware, he wanted to divest even the slightest amount of joy into the girl's life. So much for that, he thought bitterly as he rounded towards the girl and gently pressed his palm to her back to gently push her forward.

"Time to grab that cold soda!" Prompto cheered, a little more quietly. The little girl walked forward with tiny steps, her arms a little more loose on her sides.

"My name's Karina Marcell… Marclell… Marlesas?" the girl frowned up at Prompto, obviously not able to pronounce her family name very well. Prompto chuckled lightly and placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Your name's very pretty, just like you!" Prompto complimented. Karina smiled shyly, almost bringing Prompto's movement to a stop as he recognised that rare smile.

She looked so much like…

"Prompto, where is Noct? I'm about to do some shopping and… what are you doing with a child?" Ignis trailed off with a question, perplexed at the sight of the blond sharpshooter with a small, grubby looking girl. "Is she hurt?" Ignis's perceptive gaze did a quick once-over of the child for any visible injuries. When he found nothing, he levelled Prompto with an inquisitive gaze.

Now that Ignis Scientia was standing right in front of him, Prompto couldn't help but remember Noctis' story about Ignis' first love. He'd been seventeen when he'd first met the girl. Their tactical advisor was now twenty two years of age… going on 23 in a month's time. Prompto's eyes widened as he turned to the girl beside him, ignoring Ignis's questions.

"Karina, how old did you say you were?" Karina blinked up at Prompto slowly before answering.

"This many." She showed Prompto five fingers, a slightly proud look on her face. Prompto patted the girl's matted hair for a job well done and glanced back at Ignis, whose face now showed traces of annoyance.

"Prompto- is she injured?" Prompto gulped nervously as he did the math in his head. If the girl had just turned five, it was entirely possible that Ignis was the girl's…

"Daddy?" Prompto whispered, his eyes meeting Ignis'.

"What on Eos are you talking about? Where is Noct? And Gladio, for that matter?" Ignis asked with a tired sigh. Prompto shivered at his own thoughts and returned his attention to his older friend.

"Nothing, nothing! She's got a little bit of a limp, but other than that I think she's kinda tired and a bit hungry- right?" Prompto turned to Karina, who looked up shyly at Ignis and nodded in agreement. Eyes softening at the sight of the child, Ignis nodded in acknowledgment and turned back to Prompto for further answers.

"Noct and Gladio?"

"Oh, right! They went to the nearby camp ground to find the lady that was with little Karina here before she found herself here." Ignis' eyes widened momentarily as he scanned the darkening sky.

"The daemons are liable to shred them to pieces! You let them go out there _now_?" Ignis exclaimed, his usually cool gaze turning into a reprimanding glare. Prompto winced and shrugged his shoulders in defence.

"Hey, don't kill the messenger! You asked the questions and I gave the answers! And besides, Karina's all alone here- if we don't find the lady she was with, then we can't leave either!" Prompto, feeling protective of the helpless child, placed his hands on the small girl's shoulders and drew him towards her in an act of defiance towards Ignis. Ignis sighed and massaged his temple with the tips of his fingers, feeling a headache coming on.

"She's not our responsibility." Ignis stated with a level voice, ignoring the wobbly frown that had formed on the little girl's lips from his words. "Or have you forgotten the oath you made in front of King Regis before we set out on this journey? Our sole objective is to see Prince Noctis to Altissia safely. We're not going to go out of our way to baby sit a lost child."

"She'll be all alone if we don't. You wanna leave a little kid out here by herself?!" Prompto asked, his brows furrowed in confusion at Ignis' pragmatic outlook. Sure, the man's sole duty until now had been to advise the prince and keep him out of harm's way, but was it really that hard to spend a few hours away from the set out road to look after a kid in need?

Ignis shook his head, his eyes softening as he noticed the girl's saddened countenance.

"I don't _want_ to leave her to fend for herself, but our duty is to the prince- not to this girl. For now, we can tend to her, but when Gladiolus and Noctis get back, we'll have to leave her here with her caretaker, no matter what her condition will be when they bring her back." Ignis said, the inflection in his words leaving no room for argument. Prompto sighed and nodded, squeezing the saddened girl's shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.

"Fine, but we're going to leave some gil behind with them so they're not wandering around without anywhere to go."

"I'm not so cruel as to forego lending financial assistance to those in need, Prompto." The blond found himself scoffing lightly at the pragmatic man's remark.

"Dunno, you could have fooled me…" Prompto mumbled before steering the young girl away from Ignis. "Anyway, we're gonna grab something cold to drink- you coming?" Ignis sighed, his gaze lowering to the deflated girl. His heart dropped at the sadness in her light hazel eyes- her eyes were not very different from the eyes that haunted his sweetest dreams and most painful nightmares…

"Of course, I'm buying after all," Ignis offered a smile at the young girl who chanced a glance at Ignis before averting her gaze quickly. The three made their way towards the diner and quickly settled into an empty booth- where Karina scooted in close to Prompto. Ignis frowned slightly at the sight, worried about the attachment the two had formed in such little time. Separating the two would be problematic. Ignis levelled a meaningful look at Prompto before he settled into the booth seat opposite the two. "What will you have?"

"Lemonade for me," Prompto grinned. Ignis nodded and settled a gentle gaze on Karina.

"And yourself?" Ignis gently prodded. Karina pulled her knees to her chest on the seat, but looked Ignis in the eyes as she answered his question.

"Milk, please."

Ignis allowed himself a genuine smile at the girl's manners.

"Of course," the bespectacled advisor nodded as he slipped out of the booth and made his way towards the counter. Having ordered all of the requested drinks, including his own iced Ebony, he swiftly made his way back to the booth. In the short time he was away, it appeared that Prompto and Karina had settled into a game of I-spy.

"I-spy with my little eye something beginning with… M!" Prompto cheered. Karina visibly perked up at the sight of her tall glass of cool milk.

"Milk! Yummy, yummy milk!" Karina clapped her hands together in excitement, and Ignis cracked a smile when Prompto clapped along with the young girl, a huge grin on the blond's lips at the sight of the happy child. Ignis had to admit- the girl was adorable, even in her unkempt state.

Ignis placed each drink before their respective owners before settling down and taking a sip of his own cool coffee. Suppressing a groan of satisfaction, Ignis glanced at the little girl in his presence and frowned at her obvious shyness. She hadn't touched her drink, despite her excitement at seeing it arrive to the table. Prompto sipped at his lemonade and tilted his head in curiosity.

"What's up Kari?" Ignis raised his eyebrows at the new nickname but remained silent, curious to hear the child's answer.

"I made a mistake…" the girl mumbled sadly, her thumbs twiddling in her lap.

"A mistake?" Ignis inquired.

Karina stared up at Ignis, alarming the tactical advisor with unshed tears in her eyes.

"I forgot to say I w-w-wanted ch-chocolate m-m-milk," Karina sobbed quietly, her tears cascading down her grimy cheeks. Prompto gasped and shot an alarmed look at Ignis, who had quickly retrieved some napkins from the holder on the table. Leaning forward, Ignis gently wiped away the girl's tears, an amused smile on his face.

"Is that all? That can be easily remedied my dear. Prompto, could you resolve the milk situation while I take Karina to the bathroom to freshen up? She's a little out of sorts right now." Prompto blinked before standing up quickly to take action.

"I can do that! See ya soon Kari!" Prompto called cheerily before bounding toward the counter. Ignis gazed at the child huddled in her seat made his way over to her side of the booth. Seeing the girl sniffling quietly in her seat, Ignis lifted the surprisingly light girl into his arms and set out for the public restroom with plenty of napkin in his pocket.

"Come now, how about we clean up those tears, hm?" Ignis quietly spoke into the child's ear as he cradled her in his arms. There was something so familiar and gentle about the child, he couldn't help but amount all the care he could upon her. He felt like… there was no one else in the world for her but himself.

Ignis frowned at his strange thoughts and shook his head, entering the restroom and seating Karina at the edge of the basin counter. The small girl's sniffling receded a small amount, but was still present when the bespectacled man ran cool water over the napkins he'd taken from their table. Moving to wipe the girl's face, Ignis' frown deepened at the matted state of her light brown hair.

Wispy locks that looked very similar in colour to his own.

The tactical advisor shook his head and continued his task of cleaning the girl the best he could with what he had on hand. Too engrossed in his task, he failed to notice the girl's gaze settled intently on his own eyes. Curiously, the girl reached out a hand and poked Ignis' cheek as if she were checking that he was real. Ignis drew back in alarm at the contact, his inquisitive gaze on the girl's face.

"Is anything the matter?" Ignis asked, slightly confused at Karina's wide eyed expression. The girl shook her head and leaned backwards, retracting her hand from his face.

"I want mama," she spoke, her voice somewhat defeated. Ignis frowned and brought a wet napkin to the girl's grubby hands and began to gently wipe them clean, one chubby finger at a time. He blatantly ignored the fresh tears that had begun to stream down Karina's face. He had no idea what he could say that could comfort the child- he didn't even know whether the lady Gladiolus and Noctis went to retrieve was in fact the child's mother. "I want my mama!" the girl shouted suddenly, causing Ignis to accidentally squeeze the girl's small fingers too hard as a result of his startle. Karina's sobs grew louder as she fought against Ignis' hold to slide off the counter she was seated at. "You're a meanie! I want the magic lady! I want Mister Prompto! I don't like you!" Ignis' eyes widened at the child's emphatic declaration, followed by a small shove that would have usually been too weak to move him. However, he felt a bolt of hurt strike through his being as Karina cried loudly, running out of the bathroom and back towards the diner.

Ignis glanced down at the dirty napkins that lay scrunched up on the basin with a sigh.

She wasn't his responsibility, and he's done the best he could with her- he was looking forward to getting back on the road once Gladio and Noctis had retrieved the girl's caretaker. He didn't have the patience for this. He had a prince to look after- an inconsequential little girl was just an unnecessary distraction.

Ignis balled up the wet napkins into one projectile before throwing it seamlessly into the grimy waste bin in the corner of the rest room.

He heaved another deep sigh. He had better things to do than clean up after a sensitive little girl. Yet, a part of him couldn't help but feel he had some kind of responsibility towards the girl with the familiar eyes.

* * *

"You sure this is it?" Noctis frowned, scanning the camp area for any signs of life. Gladiolus grunted as he vaulted himself up onto the ledge Noctis had just ungracefully clambered onto. Seeing his shield's display of athleticism, the prince rolled his eyes light heartedly. "Show off."

Gladiolus smirked slightly as he joined the search for the 'magic lady'.

"Take my up on my morning training sessions and you'll be rocking mad skills like me too," Gladio retorted. Noctis merely shook his head at the suggestion.

"I would rather get in another hour's rest thanks," Gladio snorted at Noctis' reply.

"Right, wouldn't want you to get ugly- your boyish good looks seem to be your only redeeming feature." Gladio responded dryly. Before Noctis could reply back indignantly, Gladio held up his hand and shot Noctis a look which demanded the prince to remain quiet. "Do you hear that? In the distance?" Noctis frowned and shook his head, not having heard what Gladio was referring to.

"Daemons?" Noctis took a wild guess. The royal shield rolled his eyes and shook his head before pointing at his ears.

"Use your super special royal ears, princess. It's a woman- probably the kid's 'magic lady'." Noctis ignored Gladio's sarcastic jibe and tried to be still so he could listen closely. He knew having his earphones blasted high was not a good idea.

Noctis almost gave up on hearing the voice until a feint sound travelled into his ears.

" _Karina! Karina, where are you? Oh please, don't be hurt…_ " Noctis' eyes widened at the familiar voice. Meeting gazes with Gladio, Noctis realised that he wasn't hallucinating as Gladio's dark eyes widened in recognition.

"Don't tell me… the magic lady's-"

"LUNA?!" Noctis yelled suddenly, his feet carrying him quickly in a run towards the source of the voice. Cursing under his breath. Gladiolus followed behind the reckless prince.

"Damn it, Noct! Shut up, you're going to wake the daemons!" Noctis ignored Gladio's reprimands and continued to run. It was Luna, it had to be! Noctis's hopeful look turned solemn as he quickened his pace. Was Luna hurt? Why did she have that child with her? Who was that child? Was she related to Luna? Noctis gulped in the arid night air of the desert as he willed his tiring legs to keep running.

"Noctis?!" Luna's voice sounded like it was close. Stopping momentarily, Noctis scanned the darkness before himself before he flicked on his torch. Gladio followed suit and moved to stand beside the prince.

"Sounds like she might be behind those rocks over there," Gladio pointed towards a cluster of small boulders nearby and Noctis didn't wait for further instruction before he sped off towards the source of Luna's voice.

"Luna, are you hurt?" Noctis called out, wincing at how ragged his voice sounded. Gladio couldn't help but chuckle as he pulled a potion out of his pants pocket, just in case. As the two men rounded around the rock, their eyes met the sight of Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, in her tattered white royal garb, curled in on herself with a small shield of light surrounding her. Her skin looked clammy and pink due to over-exposure to the hot desert sun. Noctis gasped quietly at the sight of his usually strong Luna. When they were younger, she had seemed so indestructible… so capable of taking care of others- he's always assumed she knew exactly how to take care of herself too.

The sight before him hinted at the fact that his initial thoughts about her self-care had not been true at all.

"Noctis!" the blonde finally looked up at the man who was now beside her with hopeful eyes. "You should have been in Altissia by now." Luna frowned suddenly. Noctis sighed and rested a tentative hand on Luna's bare shoulder, where the decorative pauldron on her royal attire had ripped off. Noctis raised his eyebrows in question at her appearance.

"What happened to you?" At that simple question, Luna's eyes dimmed. Averting her gaze, Luna stared at Noctis' body guard with eyes full of sorrow.

"The Empire attacked the Citadel. Insomnia has fallen." Luna summarised the happenings of the past forty-eight hours vaguely, avoiding any mention of the king. She felt Noctis tense next to her as his hulking shield stepped forward, his eyes filled with rage, confusion and… was that sorrow?

"Here's not the place to talk about this. Drink this princess, then get on my back. We're going to get back to Hammerhead and then we all need to talk." Luna's eyes widened in alarm as she shook her head.

"No! I can't go with you! I lost a little girl while I was resting-" before Luna could finish her panicked plea, Gladiolus uncapped the potion and thrust it gently into the princess' hands.

"Don't worry- she's safe. She's in Hammerhead with the others. Now drink up, we've gotta go before we get ambushed by the big ones." Luna's shoulders loosened as she processed Gladio's news. Karina was safe- thank goodness! Luna nodded in thanks before she gulped down the potion in haste. Feeling her energy increase incrementally, Luna shakily brought herself to her feet with the help of a very quiet Noctis. Still refusing to look at him, in case she lost her composure there and then, Luna merely reached out to squeeze the prince's forearm in a show of comfort before she approached Gladio's side.

"Let's go…" Luna offered a strained smile. Gladio nodded, returning the awkward smile before he lowered himself, allowing Luna to cling onto his shoulders. Luna flushed slightly at the strong man's hands clasped at the undersides of her knees, hauling her up and securing her high on his back.

"You comfortable up there?" Gladio asked calmly, as if he were regularly in the business of giving royal women piggy-back rides. Luna heard Noctis sigh in frustration before she felt Gladiolus move forward slowly.

"Um, yes. I am fine. Thank you, Gladiolus." Noctis scoffed at Luna's formal manner.

"You're riding the man's back- call him Gladio." Luna flushed brighter as she glanced at an obviously peeved Prince- no- King Noctis.

"You know, if you'd just wake up a little earlier and train with me, you could have been the one carrying your dear fiancé to safety," Gladio teased, attempting to lighten the atmosphere. Luna glanced at Noctis and almost smiled at Noctis' endearing pout.

"Shut up Gladio, not everyone can be Titan's human replica." Gladio's shoulders moved up and down in a forced laugh.

"Ha… runt." Luna smiled sadly at what was supposed to be humorous banter. The two men in her company were troubled by her declaration, and rightly so. The implications of her statement did not fall on deaf ears. She didn't have to say it out loud- both of the men in her company knew they had both lost fathers. They were just trying to be strong until they reached safety.

Still, Luna couldn't help but feel a little elated despite the despondent news she had to report once they arrived at Hammerhead. Karina was safe, and whilst two men lost their fathers, Karina may have possible just found her own.

Luna couldn't help the small face that painted itself across her lips despite the sombre atmosphere around her. Karina had found her family. Now Luna only had one more job to do- hand The Ring of the Lucii to the new King.

The Tenebrae native royal glanced at the raven haired prince and found her smile faltering as she watched his tired gait. He was barely a man, remnants of his childlike features clinging to him both physically and psychologically. He was still so young…

Luna frowned and felt the pocket which harboured the dark ring grow heavier with its impending burden upon the prince.

Not yet, Luna thought as she shut her eyes tight, not just yet.


	4. Adding to the Party

**Author's note: This chapter took a little while because Ignis refused to write himself... also because I kept on making humorous quips at inappropriate times during the emotionally charged parts. Also its hard to have everyone involved in the interaction- I was almost desperate enough to turn Prompto into an irrevocable jester but we all know he's more than that! Thank you everyone for the follows, favourites and reviews! I'll get around to replying to all of your comments soon- I really enjoy replying to reviews (as some of you can probably tell LOL). Also the prayer you find within the text is made up (that's probably obvious) but I'm trying to work in some 'spirit' training for Noct and Luna for... reasons. So this is just the beginning of that story arc (which is not really canon- this is me just taking some liberties) :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Adding to the Party**

Luckily for the three night time travellers, the blindingly bright floodlights of the Hammerhead outpost were not far. Luna remained comfortable on Gladio's back as Noctis walked ahead of the two with his Engine Blade tightly grasped in his hand in case any daemons made an unexpected appearance. The walk was quiet, with the weight of Luna's impending announcement forcing quiet over the makeshift convoy. Still, Luna's thoughts roared within her tired mind, thinking mostly about the small girl under her care.

Karina Marcellus Scientia. A perfect mix of Celia Marcellus and Ignis Scientia. Had the intelligent man set his eyes upon his daughter yet? Did he recognise those warm eyes and that button nose? Had he seen Celia in Karina?

Luna shut her eyes tight in an attempt to shut off her mind, if only momentarily, as thoughts of Karina bled into the violent picture of the Iron Giant's large appendage crushing her friend. Her short-lived friend, but friend nonetheless. A low grunt from Gladio forced Luna to open her eyes.

"No offense princess, but your bony knees are really digging into my ribs good," Luna could hear the wince in the big guy's voice. With a soft gasp, Luna released her strong hold on Gladio.

"I'm very sorry! I was lost in my own thoughts- I didn't mean to bring you any discomfort. You can let me down now, I believe I can walk the rest of the way." Luna quickly apologised, wriggling a little to signal she was ready to climb off his back. Gladio merely hummed to acknowledge her request before kneeling down to let her off. Noctis frowned and offered Luna a hand, which she gratefully took with a shy smile. "Thank you Noctis."

"Uh, yeah. You're- um- welcome?" Noctis stuttered as Luna's grip tightened on his hand. Luna merely glanced at the younger man and smiled quietly before slowly pulling Noctis forward. Gladio smirked to himself as he walked beside the royals, conjuring his own broad sword in case of an ambush.

After a few more moments of silent walking, the three travellers were safe back in Hammerhead. Luna's' eyes immediately scanned the perimeter of the outpost for a familiar looking little girl. When she found nothing, she turned her worried gaze to Gladio.

"Karina?" Gladio smiled reassuringly and placed a heavy hand on Luna's covered shoulder.

"She should be inside with Iggy and Prom- follow me."

Noctis frowned at Luna's worried expression.

"Who did you say Karina was again?" curiosity dripped from the prince's words. Luna smiled sadly and squeezed Noctis' hand, glad Noctis hadn't chosen to ask about the fall of his home just yet.

"She's a little girl that was left in my care by a friend. I promised I would bring her with me and keep her safe," Luna sighed sadly and glanced up at Noctis. Her breath caught in her throat as she finally got to see Noctis' matured features under good lighting. Gone were his pudgy cheeks and wide eyes, and in came his sharp jawline and strong gaze. Luna's eyes travelled towards his broad shoulders and muscled forearms. The twenty-four year old found her face growing hot as she belatedly realised she was holding hands with a _very_ good looking man.

Noctis' brows furrowed at the change in Luna's demeanour.

"Luna? You're not sick, are you?" Noctis pulled Luna closer, despite his own growing blush at being so close to his supposed fiancé, and placed a cool hand upon her forehead. "You feel a little, uh, clammy? Should probably get Ignis to take a look at you," Noctis trailed off as he wrenched his hand away and distanced himself from the blonde. Luna cleared her throat and nodded in agreement, taking a deep breath before she replied.

"Yes, that sounds like a reasonable plan."

Before Noctis could affirm Luna's reply, Gladio's voice cut through the awkward tension in the air.

"Sorry to break up your reunion, but the little lady's crying for her 'magic lady'. Lady Lunafreya, you're up," Gladio announced, humour in his tone as he addressed the Oracle as the 'magic lady'. Luna's expression grew relieved, and then worried, as she released her grasp on Noctis' hand and hurriedly limped forward towards the diner's entrance.

As she entered, the loud sobs of a little girl filled her ears. These sobs were followed by the frantic voice of a man who was obviously trying his best to comfort the girl.

"Lookie here Kari- double-choc banana sundae! All for you- I won't even ask for a bite, I promise! Come on Kari, please stop crying, you're gonna get sick or something!"

"I see you brought out the ice cream before schedule." Gladio called out, announcing his presence before he slipped into the booth. He raised his eyebrows at Prompto, who had Karina bouncing up and down- seated precariously on his shoulders. "Get her down from there, she's probably scared of falling!" Gladio chided. Prompto sighed and reached over his head to bring the small child down from his shoulders and seated back on his lap. The girl turned in his lap and clung onto him, sobbing into his black crownsguard vest.

Prompto made a face of disgust as Karina wetly sobbed onto him.

"I'm like that uncle you find at every family gathering that's covered in snot all the time." Prompto stage whispered to Gladio. "Did you find the 'magic lady'?" he asked, his voice a little desperate. Gladio smirked and nodded before leaning forward and gesturing at the presence Prompto had yet to register.

"Look to your left hot shot." Prompto immediately whipped his head to his right. Gladio groaned while Prompto registered Noctis' familiar chuckles coming from his left. Whipping his head to his 'other left', Prompto's gaze met the worried, yet relieved look of a very tired, ragged and pretty woman.

"Magic lady?" Prompto asked tentatively. The woman smiled at Prompto's innocent question and shrugged lightly.

"It appears so- but I liked to be called Luna." Luna's face broke into a small, genuine smile as both Prompto and Karina's wide eyes were now facing her.

"As in lady Lunafreya Nox 'Noctis' future wifey' Fleuret?!"

A giggled escaped from Luna's mouth and she brought a hand up to cover her mouth as she broke into a genuine laugh.

"The very same!" Luna smiled, mirth in her voice.

"Did you find Mama?" Karina asked innocently, her stuffy nose and raspy voice striking a chord of sorrow in Luna. Humour receding, Luna sadly shook her head and reached out for Karina, who willingly clambered into Luna's arms. Weakened from her tiring journey, Luna slipped into the booth beside Prompto- who immediately began to stutter to himself for being so close to a _real life princess_ \- and rubbed Karina's back soothingly.

"No sweetie, we didn't find your Mama," Luna kissed the top of Karina's head and finally noticed that her face wasn't as grimy as it was before. Luna pulled back and inspected Karina's appearance quickly before smiling kindly at the girl in her arms.

"Do you want to take a bath?" Karina scrunched up her face and buried herself into Luna's chest in silent protest. Noctis smirked at the picture of the two females in their company and shrugged.

"Kids don't like baths."

Gladio snorted at the prince's observation.

"Neither do you. Therefore, you must be a kid." Noctis rolled his eyes at his shield's witty remark.

"Shut up Gladio." Noctis glanced around the booth, finally realising they were missing a person. "Prompto, where's Ignis?" Prompto sighed and shrugged, his hands rising in surrender.

"I dunno man, he took Karina to the rest room to help her clean up while I got her chocolate milk-"

"That _is_ the best flavour..." Gladio cut in, his tone thoughtful.

"Yeah, so I was doing that and then a few minutes later Kari's running in, all hysterical and crying for Luna and saying she doesn't want to be near the meanie. I'm gonna go on a whim and say she was referring to Iggy when she said 'meanie'. Yeah, so after that Iggy kinda just came into check on us. Said he was gonna be in the trailer cos he had a killer headache." Prompto's relayed, concern laced in his voice. The sharp shooter's gaze settled on Luna's troubled expression.

"Let's all go to the trailer- there's some news I have to share with all of you. It would be most wise if we had some privacy," Luna murmured. With a nod, the three men stood up and waited for Luna at exit the booth with Karina in her arms. However, try as she may, Luna simply could not will herself to stand with Karina weighing her down. Her body was too weak after the constant use of her white magic. With a sigh, Luna gazed at the men in her company a little helplessly. "I seem to be drained of my energy…"

Noctis immediately set to action, looping has hands under Karina's arms and pulling her away from Luna. Smiling apologetically, Luna stood up and shuffled out of the booth.

"Thank you Noct," Luna spoke quietly. Noctis merely nodded, a blush rising on his cheeks as he waved off Luna's kind words.

"It's nothing- just take it easy. I thought… when I heard your voice out there… I thought the worst. I'm just glad you're here. Don't try to do everything yourself. I'm older, stronger… I can help you. Let me help you now. Please." Noctis gazed at Luna with such strong intensity that Luna had to look away.

"Okay." She replied simply.

The Ring of the Lucii thrummed with arcane magic in her pocket, almost burning as it reached out towards its Chosen King. Still, Luna clenched her fists and walked forward- away from Noctis- out of the diner and towards the trailer.

It wasn't his time. Although Noctis was grown up, although he was strong, although he was a man of good character… Noctis would need more than a mere mortal's virtues to command the powers of the past kings. Luna quickly realised that.

The blonde princess sighed quietly and turned her gaze towards the blurry stars in the night sky. Her jobs as Oracle was to ensure the Chosen King could fulfil his duty.

Physically, the king was now ready, but spiritually he had a long way to go. Luna clenched her fists at her sides, her fear slowly sinking into her core as she quietly whispered the sacred entrance rite of the Oracle's Covenant.

" _O mighty guardians of Eos,_

 _I entreat thee._

 _Hone our spirits so we shine,_

 _Even in the darkest of times._

 _Lend us your power so we topple,_

 _Even the mightiest of foes._

 _And protect us on this journey,_

 _So that we may bring peace to all of your children's souls."_

* * *

Ignis had just about fallen into a light sleep until the tell-tale clicking of the trailer door alerted him to the presence of his comrades. With a soft groan, Ignis lifted his tired body from his bottom bunk and sat up on the mattress. He watched tiredly as Prompto and Gladio climbed into the trailer and waved at him in greeting. Ignis set his forest green eyes on Gladio with an exasperated look on his face.

"It was foolish of you to take our prince out to look for some woman in the middle of the night." Ignis started, his accented tone clipped, attempting to his frustration. Prompto sighed and shook his head while Gladio broke into an uneasy smile.

"Well we found the woman. We also heard you somehow scared the kid shitless from taking a bath. Want to tell us what happened?" Gladio asked, curiosity in his voice. Ignis shook his head, his lips in a grim straight line.

"I did nothing of the sort. She asked for her mother, I said nothing. She started to throw a tantrum, I was startled. I may have squeezed her finger a little hard as a result. She was being difficult." Ignis ended, his voice sounding surprisingly defeated. Prompto shot a worried glance towards the usually put together man and nudged Gladio.

"You're not great with kids, are you Iggy?" Ignis sighed and nodded.

"Even Noctis was terrified of me when he first met me and I was only fifteen years old." The bespectacled man admitted. Prompto opened his mouth to offer words of comfort to the stoic man but was interrupted by Noctis' belated entrance. Prompto's eyes zeroed in on the small girl in Noctis' arms. Ignis noticed the girl and clenched his fists on his lap.

"Your highness, you shouldn't be carrying that child-"

"It's okay, I wanted to." Noctis replied quickly before making his way inside and placing the girl on the other available bottom bunk. Ignis watched as the girl sleepily sat up and rubbed at her eyes tiredly. As her eyes curiously scanned the interior of the trailer, they landed on Ignis' still form on the opposite bunk. Ignis was taken aback as the girl merely squinted her eyes at him and stuck her tongue out rudely. Ripping his gaze away from the insolent child, Ignis turned his attention to Noctis who sat beside Karina.

"Did you find her caretaker? Were there any issues getting back?" Noctis shook his head at his advisor's questions and whipped his head in the direction of the trailer door as it opened once again. Ignis' eyes narrowed at the new entry who was not yet visible behind the door. Who else could be entering the trailer? Maybe someone had made a mistake and entered the wrong one? Maybe it was an intruder. Ignis summoned his blades, eliciting a scared gasp from the small girl opposite him. He ignored the girl and trained his eyes on the petite figure that had just entered the trailer.

His eyes travelled up her ragged clothes and towards her face. Clear blue eyes met forest green followed by gasps of recognition. Ignis immediately stood and bowed, his daggers fading into the ether.

"Lady Lunafreya? What brings you all the way to Hammerhead? We were supposed to meet you in Altissia for the wedding," Ignis trailed off as he registered Luna's saddened gaze. He watched as Luna turned to take a long look at Noctis before she turned back to him. Her eyes flittered towards the girl and she gave her a small smile of reassurance before settling her gaze back on him.

"Ignis Scientia… I have heard so much about you. It's such a pleasure to finally meet you," Luna bowed elegantly, her blonde hair spilling over her bare shoulder with the movement. Ignis' eyes widened fractionally at the lady's words.

"No, the pleasure is all mine…" Luna smiled sadly and nodded before walking forward and sitting tiredly on the bunk already occupied by Noctis and Karina.

"I have some bad news," Gladio sighed at Luna's words as he pulled Prompto down with himself to get seated on the trailer's floor. Ignis watched as Karina wriggled off the bunk between Noctis and Luna and moved to settled herself in Prompto's lap. Prompto was not phased, merely wrapping his arms around the small child and staring up at the princess of Tenebrae expectantly. Ignis fought back an unexpected pang of envy for Prompto and turned his gaze towards Luna.

"It's about Insomnia." Gladio supplied vaguely. Noctis nodded, twiddling his thumbs in his lap. The prince turned towards Luna and looked at her with pained eyes.

"Tell us." Luna gulped and nodded as she gazed at the people in the trailer with her. Before she knew it she was recounting all the happenings that occurred in the Citadel. The valiant efforts of those who remained loyal to the Crown. The actions of those who defected to aid the Empire. Ravus' agony, Nyx's bravery and loyalty, Libertus' change of heart… the fall of King Regis Lucis Caelum. Luna blinked away tears as she told her story, only interrupted once by Gladio.

"My father…?" Gladio asked, his voice hoarse. Luna shook her head sadly, closing her eyes tight at the horrifying image of Clarus Amicitia's bloody corpse entered her mind's eye.

"There was nothing I could do. Libertus Ostium- one of the men from the glaive- escorted me out to the outskirts of Insomnia where I joined a band of refugees. There I met a woman and her child." Luna suddenly stopped and glanced warily at the ever alert Ignis Scientia. "Her name was Celia Marcellus." Ignis immediately stood up from the bunk, startling everyone in the room except for Luna and Noctis. Noctis sighed and placed his hand under his chin as he glanced at his advisor.

"Cecelia Marcellus, majored in daemons and the Starscourge?" Luna nodded at Ignis' question.

"She told me about you. She cared about you a lot." The Oracle averted her gaze, sadness taking over as she sensed Ignis' grief.

"You're speaking in past tense…"

"I'm sorry." Luna spoke softly. Ignis took a deep breath and turned his eyes towards the young girl who was staring up at Ignis with fear in her eyes. The girl… Celia… they looked so much alike. Ignis finally took in the light brown strands of the girl's matter hair and her long limbs. Her pink lips, her light brown eyes and her small nose.

"Who is Karina?" Ignis asked, his voice suspiciously quiet. Prompto's eyes met Noctis' and the two friends shared a silent conversation with their eyes as Luna opened her mouth to speak.

"Karina Marcellus. Celia's daughter. If I were to take her father's name into account… her name would be Karina Marcellus… Scientia." Luna ended, her voice lowering as she warily watched Ignis for a reaction. Prompto took in a bated breath while Karina sat stock still momentarily before jumping off Prompto's lap. Luna turned her attention to the little girl and offered the girl a weak smile. "Karina dear, this is your Papa." The little girl shook her head.

"No."

"Karina…" Gladiolus reprimanded softly from his spot next to Prompto, only to be interrupted by Ignis' usual pragmatic tone.

"This doesn't change anything. I have a duty to the Crown. I have taken an oath to protect Noctis until my very last breath. I cannot let a child I barely know impede on my responsibility to Noctis." Ignis levelled an impassive look at the child who he now knew was his own and repressed the urge to trace a finger over the remaining dirt stains on her soft cheeks.

"That's messed up. She's your kid. Take responsibility. I don't want a child to be robbed of her father just because he's scared of not knowing what to do." Noctis spoke up, his words cutting through to Ignis. The royal advisor and battle tactician fixed hard eyes on the prince and examined the young man's determine gaze before letting out a sigh.

"Your highness-"

"No! No, no, no, no, no! I don't want him. He's mean and scary and I don't know what he's saying and he doesn't love me or Mama!" Karina's loud voice cut through the air like knives as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Luna's gaze was down cast at the girl's words. This wasn't what she had imagined. She had thought the father and daughter would have been happy to see each other. The meaning behind Celia's words came back to haunt her. Sure, Luna had been through many horrifying trials and tribulations at the hands of the Empire, yet it appeared she was yet to understand how lay life worked. Though she was a prisoner, she was still treated like a royal at most times. She was still sheltered. She had no idea… people had many different emotions and many different reactions to others. Context was important- as was experience. Luna shook her head sadly. She'd do her best to remember that in the future.

"It appears the girl has spoken," Ignis started. Prompto shook his head, a worried glint in his usually bright blue eyes.

"Dude… you're not really gonna leave Kari by herself?" Prompto prodded. Luna turned her head towards Ignis, waiting for the man's answer.

"She will stay here and I will ask Cid to search for the girl's grandparents." Ignis answered calmly. Luna shook her head and shot up from where she sat, her sad gaze trained on the taller man.

"That could take months, even years. And that's only if they are, in fact, alive!" the princess cried out. "Karina is yours, Ignis Scientia, and I suggest you get that through your head very soon because as long as I travel with you, Karina travels with you." Luna breathed in and out hard, her fists clenched tightly to her sides and a drop of sweat rolling down her neck at her overexertion, Noctis frowned and looked up at his fiancé and childhood sweetheart with confusion written all over his face.

"You'll be travelling with us?" Noctis asked. Luna turned to the raven haired man and nodded without any further words. Karina sniffled quietly, drawing the attention of the adults in the room.

"Stop yelling. I'm scared," the girl cried, her voice hinting at her exhaustion. "I want to go home. I want to play with my friends. I want Mama to read to me. I want to go to school! I want my Mama and I want my home and I'm s-sc-scared!" the girl finally cracked, sliding down onto the floor with the heels of her palms pressed down hard against her eyes. Luna avoided Ignis' gaze and moved towards the door of the trailer.

"I'm sorry Ignis, but this is in your hands now. Noct, Gladio, Prompto-" Prompto made a noise of protest as he stood from his seated position on the floor and flashed the blonde princess and timid smile.

"You can call me Prom if ya want," Luna nodded at Prompto's suggestion.

"Thank you Prom." Luna turned to Ignis, who watched the rest of his comrades and the newly arrived princess with wary eyes. The advisor did not wear his glasses, rendering his vision less than ideal. Still he stared right at the princess as he was being addressed. "We'll be outside getting some air and discussing travel arrangements." Luna's voice tone softened as she let her gaze flitter to the crying girl on the floor. All the girl seemed to do these days was cry. It hurt Luna to think that she had no idea what Karina's true personality was like. It hurt to see the little girl undergo so much grief. It also hurt to see the girl's father so confused and lost when faced with his true responsibility.

"I suppose you'll be leaving Karina here then?"

Luna nodded, affirming Ignis' inference.

"Please… she only has us now. I promised Celia that I would keep Karina safe, yet I have a duty to both Noctis and Eos as the Oracle. Please understand my plight Ignis- I do not wish to make things hard for you, but I am left with no other choice. Where else is Karina going to be safest, if not in her father's embrace?"

With those words said, Luna turned away from the newly found out father and followed the other three men out of the trailer.

As she descended the creaky steps of the temporary shelter, Luna couldn't help but let a stray tear slip from her eye.

This was not what she wanted for Karina. This was no what she had wanted for Ignis. She could only hope the father and daughter could mend their relationship, if only a little, in the time she and the boys had afforded them before their imminent departure.


	5. A Little Hurt, A Little Comfort

**Author's note: Two updates in a day! Pretty good huh? Although this is a short update- I just wanted to finish off, and post, my five chapter long prologue so that I could finally get started with all the shennanigans that I have planned for our star cast! I hope ya'll like the fluff- I giggled a lot writing it xD**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: A Little Hurt, A Little Comfort**

Leaving Ignis with his daughter, the three men and woman set out towards the back of the diner. Prompto stared longingly at the milkshake advertisement stuck on the window of the diner, but followed behind the group immediately. His eyes flickered to Noctis' back, noting the tension in his stance as he hurriedly walked forward, trailing after a despondent looking Luna.

"I hope I wasn't too harsh on him…" Luna started. Noctis shook his head and held a hand up to stop Luna from voicing her unfounded worries.

"You did what you had to do. No way are we leaving Karina behind when we know Ignis is the only parent she has left." Noctis' voice was hard with resolve, mixed with a deep seated pain. Luna shot a worried glance at her betrothed and reached out to place a comforting hand on his bicep. However, at contact, Noctis pushed Luna's hand away and stared at the dirty wall of the diner, refusing to look at anyone. "Did my dad… did he say anything to you before he..." Noctis trailed off, not able to bring himself to finish the sentence. He didn't want to admit that his father was dead… that with his father's death, he was now the King of Lucis.

Luna sighed and nodded, forgetting that Noctis couldn't see her actions. Gladio made a noise of acknowledgement at Luna's gesture and folded his arms in front of him, levelling a soft gaze on the former princess.

"What did he say?" Gladio prodded. Prompto remained silent, just watching the exchange between the three. At the back of his mind, troubling thoughts of his adoptive parents ravaged his psyche, but he pushed the thoughts away and tried to focus on his friends who were right beside him. There wasn't much he could do about his parents anyways… he had left without saying goodbye after all. He had no way of knowing whether they were dead or alive. Whether they were within the band of refugees Luna had snuck out of Insomnia with…

"He told me to take care of Noctis. To see that he understood what it meant to be the Chosen King," Luna spoke softly, her eyes trained on Noctis' still frame. She continued, "He asked me to stand by Noctis always. To help him always… and to tell him that his love will always be with Noctis… that he," Luna gulped as Noctis' tear filled gaze turned to her, "that he watches over you, always." The Oracle finished relaying the King's final words to Noctis, her heart palpitating violently in her chest as she watched many different emotions drift across Noctis' emotive eyes.

"He didn't tell me shit," Noctis started, his teeth clenching as he spoke. "He just sent me away- he lied to me! If I had known, I could have been there! I could have helped- _he might have still been alive_!" Noctis yelled, finally losing his composure. Prompto jumped at the sudden rise in volume, but remained quiet as he was afraid that anything he would say would upset his best friend further. Gladio's eyes narrowed at Noctis' outburst.

"No, if you had stayed behind, you'd probably be dead too. He planned a strategic retreat." Gladio spoke, his voice hard and leaving no room for argument. Noctis glared at his shield before turning to Luna with angry eyes.

"Why did you go there? Why weren't you in Altissia? _What if I lost you too?_ " Noctis bellowed, emotion filling his voice as he took a step towards Luna. Luna's eyes widened as she could only watch on as Noctis yanked her roughly into his arms and squeezed her tight, almost desperately. "What if you were gone too? What if the Empire killed you too?" Luna sighed, ignoring the discomfort that came with Noctis' too-tight embrace. Letting her arms wrap around Noctis' waist, Luna smiled sadly into the prince's jacket.

"But I'm right here, silly."

Noctis pulled away from Luna, suddenly feeling like he was a child again at the sound of her gentle, teasing voice. It was like they were kids again… her small smile melted away his confusion and anger momentarily, leaving him with the deep sorrow that plagued him as he mourned his father's death. The only parental figure he'd know- the only man who truly understood him. Regis Lucis Caelum, Noctis' hero.

"I know. Thank you." Noctis whispered, his voice broken as he cried, not caring that Prompto and Gladio were standing around the vicinity of his and Luna's embrace.

Prompto ripped his eyes away from the embracing couple and glanced at his bulky friend, only to find Gladio staring hard at the floor, his fists clenched at his sides and his teeth biting his bottom lip tightly. Almost as if he was trying to stop himself from speaking. Taking note of Gladio's self-enforced silence, Prompto sidled up to the royal shield and nudged him quietly. When he got the man's attention, Prompto tilted his head towards the inside of the diner.

"Wanna grab a seat inside and play King's Knight?" the blond whispered. Gladiolus sighed and raked a hand over his tired face before nodding silently.

"Yeah… I guess. If you buy me a drink too." Prompto rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"What is it with everyone demanding drinks from me?"

* * *

Ignis felt panic fill his chest as he stood stock still, watching the young girl cry on the trailer's floor. He'd never been charged with the care of such a young child. Noctis was at least thirteen before Ignis had taken any responsibility over him. Until then, the nine years he had known Noctis, he was merely an informal tutor- a rather boring playmate.

The royal advisor sighed and lowered himself quietly to the ground, right in front of the sobbing girl.

"Karina," he started, his voice unsure. He reached out, only to stop before he made contact with the girl. No… his _daughter_. Ignis suppressed a shudder at the thought of having a child he hadn't even known about. His Celia… kept such a big secret from him? Ignis shook his head. Never… she wasn't capable of such a thing. She was open, cheerful, and always spoke her mind. Incredibly bright, proud and unerringly selfless, Cecelia Marcellus could not have just kept Ignis out of the loop of his own child's life for so long.

No… that couldn't be right.

Ignis stared at the hiccupping girl in front of him and let out a sigh as his cruellest thoughts about the girl filled his mind. Celia's omission started to make slightly more sense within the context of his loyalty to the Crown. Even when he was with Celia, his duty always came first. If Celia wanted to spend time with Ignis on his day off, Ignis would excuse himself and make his way to the palace to bake the young prince desserts- because it made the prince happy. If Celia was feeling lonely, or even upset about her academy work, Ignis would brush her off and ask her opinion about the best possible method to incorporate vegetables into the prince's meals.

Celia never batted an eyelid. She never complained. The most she would do was heave a sigh and then jump straight into Ignis' proposed conversation, throwing in humorous quips here and there to elicit even the smallest smile from the stoic man's lips. Ignis released a breath he did not realise he was holding until he felt light headed, and refocused his attention on his daughter. He examined the ruffled girl and recognised Celia's forehead, Celia's soft skin, Celia's eyes, Celia's pout…

Ignis was also surprised to notice that Karina's hair was the same light brown as his, almost bordering a sliver sheen in the light. Her full lips were definitely his, as were her long limbs and, as much as Ignis was loathe to admit, her weepy temperament was also quite on par with his own when he was Karina's age.

The royal advisor sighed softly and reached out to place a gently hand on the girl's shoulder. Karina flinched at the contact, her sobs becoming deeper and less controlled. Ignis' eyebrows furrowed in disgust at himself. He was not being fair earlier. And he said such terrible things to the face of a girl who needed him.

He was a father, god damn it!

Ignis resisted the urge to groan in frustration- he had never done well with unexpected situations. That was Celia's territory- but she was gone. Reaching out with one arm for his glassed, which lay discarded on the bunk's bedside table, Ignis retrieved and wore them.

He could now see his daughter's grief and suffering in full clarity. And he loathed himself for it.

"Karina, I apologise for my behaviour earlier today. I do not fault you for disliking me," Ignis stopped speaking and observed Karina, who was now clutching her little fists to her chest, averting her gaze from him. "I understand your mother used to read you stories? I could read you a story, if you would like." Ignis let the suggestion hang for a moment, observing the small child before him as she squirmed before him, obviously trying to fight within herself to refuse the offer. After all, the mean man was the one who had offered!

After a few moments Karina nodded her head, relenting to the man who seemed impossibly bigger than she was. Ignis let out a bated breath and allowed himself to smile, a foreign warm feeling filling his chest. Although he felt vulnerable, he also felt invincible at the same time.

It was very strange.

Ignis reached forward warily and pulled his daughter towards himself, moving to stand up with the child. He frowned at the matted state of the girl's hair and general appearance. The girl really needed a good clean up.

"Before we get to the story, I would like to suggest you wash up for bed." Ignis furrowed his eyebrows at the not-so-pleasant smell that emanated from the girl's scalp. The sweat and dust of the desert really did a number on the girl. Ignis wondered if the Lady Lunafreya needed to use the shower facilities of the trailer as well, given that she had been on the trek with Karina. The royal advisor felt a pang of gratefulness to Lunafreya- not the Oracle or the Princess, but the woman. Despite being injured and tired, the woman did all she could to keep his Celia's daughter safe… to keep _his_ daughter safe.

Karina's eyes filled with tears at Ignis' suggestion.

"No, you'll scrub me really hard and I'll get hurt!" Ignis frowned, shaking his head as he turned Karina in his arms so that she was facing him.

"But you need to be cleaned up. I promise I'll be very gentle." Ignis couldn't help but think, as he spoke to his daughter, that it would be the first time he was to bathe a young girl. Was it any different to bathing himself? Would there be anything inappropriate happening if he washed the girl? A girl who he didn't even know what his daughter until a mere moment ago? Ignis sighed and pushed the strange thoughts from his mind as he watched Karina consider his words.

"Okay… but Mr. Meanie has to take off his glasses!" Karina demanded, her pink lips in a very adorable pout. Ignis frowned at her address to him.

"Now Karina, you know who I am to you, don't you?" Karina remained silent for a moment before she averted her gaze and nodded, pout still in place.

"You're my Papa," she mumbled, quickly glancing up at Ignis' face. Hearing the title come from the girl's mouth did something strange to Ignis. He felt proud, protective… comfortable even- as if the girl belonged in his arms.

"That is correct, I am your father." The girl shook her head at Ignis' words.

"No, Papa." She corrected. Ignis sighed and nodded, feeling tired all of a sudden.

"Right, Papa."

The small, yet cheeky, smile that blossomed on Karina's face almost made Ignis stumble as he walked both himself and Karina towards the small, closed off bathing unit within the trailer. Remembering the small girl's rather forceful request, Ignis removed his glasses and placed them onto the small hand basin.

"Do you know how to bathe yourself?" Ignis asked, a little hope in his voice. That hope was removed when Karina shook her head, her wide eyes shining up at him with complete trust. Ignis found it hard to believe that the girl had vehemently been declaring her dislike for him as she cried hysterically for the better part of the evening. Feeling a headache come on, Ignis sighed once again and reached towards his daughter to aid her with ridding herself of the dirty clothes she wore. Before he removed the girl's soiled white singlet, Ignis paused and shot her a quizzical look. "Do you happen to have a change of clothes?"

The girl gazed up at Ignis and shook her head, gripping the ends of her singled with grubby hands. Ignis couldn't help but sigh again as he slipped the girl out of her singlet and brought her into his arms as he started the water in the shower.

"Not to worry, we'll sort something out."

* * *

"You think Iggy and Kari are okay in there?" Prompto voiced his concern, seated at the same booth he had graced earlier that evening. Gladiolus sipped his soda and shrugged half-heartedly, placing his phone onto the table with a sigh.

"It's Iggy, of course he's gonna be okay."

"Yeah, but he was kind of freaked out when Luna told him Kari was his," Prompto frowned as he brought his own soda to his lips. Galdio watched Prompto momentarily before he spoke carefully.

"He was pretty harsh, not that I can blame him." Prompto stared at Gladio, his mouth open in a gasp.

"Dude, he scared the girl shitless. She's freakin' _five_ man!" Gladio nodded and played around with the straw in his drink.

"Yeah, and she scared him shitless too. Can you imagine having a mini version of your past love coming back to haunt you just as your whole world's gone to shit?" Prompto's eyes softened as he considered Gladio's rhetorical question.

"Now that you mention it, Iggy's got a pretty shitty deal. Now he needs to protect Noct _and_ his defenceless daughter. I'm no expert but I don't think that's gonna go too well…" Prompto mumbled, straw in his mouth. Gladio nodded and took a sip from his own soda, wincing at the cool bubbles that burnt down his throat.

"Yeah, luck for him he's got us to help him take care of Noct, you know, in case his royal arms fail him or something."

"True that- we can also add the fact that Noct is capable of defending himself. Kari's too tiny to be slaying anything!" Prompto exclaimed. Gladio let himself chuckle at the blond sharpshooter's emphatic commentary.

"Yeah, but Karina's also got Lady Lunafreya protecting her. The woman's loyal and driven to a fault. She'll put her life on the line for the kid, as we saw today, if it means the kid will be protected." Prompto frowned at Gladio's suggestion.

"That's not gonna bode well with Noct, is it?" Gladio shrugged at Prompto's question, bringing his straw to his lips once more.

"Probably not. But it's obvious he's got a soft spot for the brat," Gladio smiled affectionately at the thought of the little girl. "Who knows, maybe Karina's gonna end up teaching us a lot about ourselves and others." Prompto nodded, taken aback by Gladio's wise words.

"Yeah… you're probably right. Still… I have a problem with all this," Gladio perked up at Prompto's troubled tone.

"Huh? What's your deal?"

Prompto furrowed his eyebrows as he stared in the direction of the garage, where the Regalia was being serviced.

"Where are we gonna fit all the extra people?"


	6. Back on the Road

**Author's note: I couldn't help it- I had to introduce a FFVII cameo! Plus, I wanted to add to Luna's family history and took some creative liberties. You'll see what I mean at the end of the chapter... Given that this is fanfiction, the fic obviously won't stick completely to canon, but the main ideas and things will still be present. Hopefully that doesn't put people off too much. I'm just terrible at sticking to canon- like what's the point of writing fanfiction if you're not going to take _some_ creative liberties? (This is just me making excuses now LOL- I wish I could write in line with canon- I'd feel so legit).**

 **Warning: This chapter is mostly fluff. This whole fic seems like it will be mostly fluff- I'm gonna go ahead and admit that this whole thing is just self-made fan service LOL.**

 **Enjoy the chapter! Leave me a line if you enjoyed it- and thanks to all who reviewed! *hugs***

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Back on the Road**

It had taken some convincing, but after completing a few hunts and ridding the surrounding desert area of wandering varmints, Cindy Aurum had graciously fitted a child's carrier in the spacious back seat of the Regalia. Gladiolus and Noctis had initially complained about the lack of leg room, but had gotten used to their new seating arrangement in the week that had spent together on the road.

As per usual, Ignis was designated driver whilst Lunafreya had replaced Prompto in the front passenger seat. Prompto, Noctis and Gladiolus were squished into the back seat, with Noctis' shins almost pressing against Karina's newly installed seat. Prompto and Noctis took turns sitting in the centre behind the newly installed seat- Gladiolus exempt from the rotations due to his sheer size. It would be cruel to shove the giant man into that small space.

Noctis sighed and reached out to ruffle Karina's windswept hair. Luna had braided the girl's slightly wavy brown locks earlier in the morning before they had left their camping ground. Still, the girl's locks were blown out of its neat position almost as soon as the car had begun to move. Karina was not bothered by her stray locks however, as she hummed quietly to herself, her warm hazel eyes darting here and there following the passing scenery.

"You okay kiddo?" the prince asked, his voice light and attentive. Karina turned slightly in her seat, restrained by the seatbelt Luna, Ignis and Gladiolus had insisted upon.

"Yup! I saw two of the things with the horn!" Karina announced proudly. Prompto snorted and held a fist to the girl.

"Good eye, short stuff! We'll make a sharp shooter out of you yet!" Karina giggled and bumped her small fist to Prompto's calloused one, not aware of the pointed look her father was shooting her from the rear view mirror.

"Karina, what did I tell you about twisting in your seat?"

The little girl pouted, her eyes down cast.

"It's dangerous."

"Good, you remember. Now put that piece of knowledge to practice. Eyes forward." Karina frowned, her eyes watering slightly at Ignis' berating tone. However she obediently turned in her seat and sat quietly, her eyes fixated on her knees. Ignis sighed and turned his attention back to the road, trying not to glance in the rear view mirror to check on Karina. He hadn't meant to bring the girl down, but he was driving quite fast, and the road contained a lot of bends and curves.

The Tenebrae native beside him noticed his discomfort.

"You're doing well with her, Ignis. Sometimes parents need to be a little firm, especially when children are acting in a way that could bring them harm." Ignis glanced at Luna, nodding in acknowledgment.

"I am… trying to do my best with what little knowledge I have about rearing kids. Still, it's daunting to know that this child is largely my responsibility. I'm afraid I can do everything to ensure her safety, but her happiness is another matter," Ignis smiled sadly, glancing at Karina through the rear view mirror, finding that the girl was sadly staring at her hands in her lap. Luna turned her head slightly and offered Karina a smile.

"Kari, sweet heart, if you ask Gladio nicely at the next stop, I think he'll give you some delicious snacks," Luna spoke, her voice gentle. Karina perked up at the suggestion and offered a small smile to her magic lady.

"Really?" Karina's hopeful voice rang through the open car. Luna shot a meaningful glance at Ignis, silently insisting he answer.

"I suppose you've been a good girl so far, and we have travelled for quite some time. I believe Longwythe Rest Area is a half hour drive away from our current position- we can stop there." Ignis witnessed Karina's small, pink lips form a large happy smile. His heart soared at the happiness displayed on the little girl's face. Luna smiled from her spot beside the driver.

"She may not say it, but your praise means a lot to her. You're her father- just being with her brings her happiness."

Ignis allowed himself a small smile in the wake of the Oracle's words.

"I suppose you have a point, Lady Lunafreya." Luna frowned at Ignis' address.

"Please- I won't say it again: Ignis Scientia, you will call me Luna." Luna demanded, her voice playful but firm. She heard Gladio, Noctis and Prompto laugh from the back seat, summoning are smile of her own onto her lightly glossed lips.

The royal advisor nodded, ignoring the jesting taunts coming from the back of the car.

"If that is what you want, Luna."

* * *

"I didn't realise half an hour meant an hour and a half," Noctis drawled, reaching down to massage his legs after he clambered out of the Regalia. Ignis ignored the prince's menial complaints and lifted Karina out of her seat. Setting her down onto the ground, he kneeled down to address her.

"It's almost sun down, so don't wander off by yourself. If you need to use the bathroom, ask me. If I am not available, ask Gladio or Prompto… and on the rare occasion where the three of us are engaged, you may ask Luna or Noct. Do you understand?" Karina nodded, her wide eyes gazing intently into her father's green irises.

"Okay Papa. Can I get my snack from Uncle Gladio now?" the girl asked politely.

" _May_ I get my snack from Uncle Gladio?" Ignis quickly corrected his daughter.

" _May_ I get my snack from Uncle Gladio now?" Karina repeated, her eyes hopeful. Ignis' mind wandered to the words Luna had spoken to him earlier in the Regalia. He allowed himself to gently pat Karina's messy hair, a warm smile on his face.

"Of course you may. Just have something small- I don't want you to spoil your dinner." Karina nodded, her eyes glistening happily from her father's praise. Ignis smiled fondly as he watched the small girl turn and quickly walk towards the prince's shield, who was not too far away. Ignis' eyes narrowed slightly as his eyes landed on the prince and sharpshooter. "Karina, one more thing!" the royal advisor called out. Karina stopped and turned around, a confused look on her face.

"Hmm?" Ignis fought the urge to smile at his daughter's cute voice. He was loathe to admit he was absolutely smitten for his daughter, despite his earlier reservations about having her along on the journey.

"Do make sure Prince Noctis and Uncle Prompto do not gorge themselves with snacks before dinner either." Karina puffed out her cheeks at her father before relenting.

"Okay Papa. I'll do my best!"

Ignis smiled fondly yet again.

"Good girl."

* * *

Lunafreya frowned as she carefully observed the limited array of clothing on offer in Longwythe's mini-mart. She glanced at her tattered attire that remained on her person under Noctis' spare hoodie and sighed forlornly. Clutching the clothes she had managed to find that were in her size from the rack, she dragged herself into the change room, a light blush rising to her cheeks. She had never worn such dark, clingy clothes in her life- yet she had no choice now. She was on a journey and the need for practicality outweighed the need to maintain her appearance as a religious figure. With a small groan of embarrassment, Luna quickly flung herself into the change room and shut the door behind her.

She only hoped that Noctis and the others wouldn't make too big a deal out of her new appearance.

After slipping out of her tattered clothes and quickly pulling on her new dark ensemble, Luna turned to the stall's mirror and watched herself blush darker as she took in her own appearance. She looked rather provocative, with the black cotton halter top exposing a modest amount of her cleavage and milky, soft midriff. The faux leather pants she wore clung to her thighs and buttocks like they had a bad case of separation anxiety. Luna reached down and fastened her brown lace-up boots and stood up straight. With yet another small groan of embarrassment, Luna gathered her silky blonde locks into a high pony tail and fastened it with a black hair tie.

As she stepped out of the stall, Luna realised that there was no way that the others would down play her massive transformation. She could only hope she wouldn't resemble a Lucian tomato by the end of their jests and comments.

Bravely, Luna walked out of the mini-mart. She ignored the owner's gawks and hurriedly made her way towards Noctis, secretly afraid that he wouldn't like her new look. Luckily for her, Noctis was facing away from her. Unluckily for her, Prompto wasn't.

"Yeah, so Cindy bent over to pick up my lens cap and… holy shit, it's Luna!" Prompto diverted from his story about Cindy and exclaimed enthusiastically as he took in the Oracle's new attire. Luna averted her eyes and continued to walk towards her comrades, feeling awkward as she drew closer. Noctis turned around slowly, his eyes widening as he took in his supposed fiancé's new look.

"Wow," was all Noctis could manage as he shyly examined Luna's new look. Luna smiled in turn and spread her arms out to her sides.

"Should I change?"

"No!" Noctis blurted out, his face flushing. Prompto smirked at the exchange between the two royals.

"You look really good Luna, black suits ya!"

"You really think so?" Luna asked, looking down to observe her outfit. "I've always been donned in white since my ascension to Oracle. I've always been told I looked a little washed out in white…"

"Yeah, but now you're hot- ow!" Prompto complained, shooting Noctis a glare as he hopped on one foot. Noctis sighed and turned his attention back to Luna.

"You always look good, Luna." Luna blushed at the compliment.

"You're too kind, Noctis." Noctis averted his gaze and shrugged.

"Just telling the truth, I guess." Noctis shrugged. "Anyway, Gladio and Kari are getting started on the choco-bo crackers without us. Let's go." Luna smiled at the younger prince's retreating back, feeling more comfortable in her new attire. If Noctis liked it, that's all that mattered. Luna glanced at Prompto, who was still trying to observe her subtlety. Unfortunately, off the battle field, subtlety was not the young man's forte.

"Yes?" Luna prodded, startling the sharpshooter from his thoughts.

"Oh, uh… nothing! I'm glad you're here Luna. Noct's so much better for it, you know? With everything that's happened so far, I don't know if Noct would have been as alright as he is now- you know?" Luna's gaze softened at Prompto's sincere words.

"I'm glad I can provide comfort to Noctis in such a difficult time. Though, you shouldn't discount yourself Prompto- you've forged a very deep friendship with Noct. For that, I thank you sincerely." Luna placed a hand on the blond man's shoulder, earning her a violent blush from the young man.

"Wow- um… I didn't think you'd remember that…" Prompto trailed off, embarrassedly scratching the back of his neck. Luna laughed quietly, finding the young man's behaviour very sweet.

"Of course I'd remember Pryna's knight in shining armour. I have many things to be thankful for when it comes to you, but most of all, your loyalty to Noctis leaves me in the greatest debt. Really, I thank you from the bottom of my heart." Prompto shook his head at Luna's deeply sincere words.

"I have my fair share of stuff I'm grateful to you about too, but I have choco-bo crackers that are begging to see the inside of my stomach. Come on, let's go join the others," Prompto offered a small, genuine smile. Luna smiled back, following behind Noctis' friend as he led the way to the animated figures of Gladio and Karina.

For all the jesting and laughter Prompto hid himself behind, Luna felt like there was so much more to their chocobo loving sharp shooter. Still, Luna shrugged the thought off and joined the motely group with a cheery smile of her own.

"I can't give you any more, kid. Your father will kill me." Gladio spoke as he handed a pouting Karina one last choco-bo cracker. The girl stuffed the entire chocolate covered biscuit into her mouth and chewed on it, her cheeks puffed out in the most adorable manner. Luna giggled and sidled up to the child, placing her hands gently on the girl's cheeks.

"Those look delicious! Where can I get one?" Luna asked kindly. Karina grinned, chocolate coating her teeth as she swallowed her mouthful.

"Uncle Gladdy has the packet," her smile turned into a pout almost instantaneously. "I can't have any more though because Papa will kill Uncle Gladdy if I do."

Luna shot an unimpressed look at Gladio, who merely shrugged in return.

"You know it's true. Remember that last time at camp when Noct filled up on potato chips before dinner?" Luna's eyes widened as she recalled the scathing lecture Noctis got about prioritisation and the value of good health. Luna gulped and nodded and Gladio in understanding- she did not want a repeat of that again. She especially didn't want the little girl amongst their party, who had finally started to break out of her shell, to be subject to that lecture. The bond between father and child was fragile already.

"You're a wise man Gladiolus."

"Yeah," Prompto chimed in, his mouth full of crackers, "who would have thought there was a brain under all that brawn?" Noctis choked on his crackers as Gladio grumbled expletives at Prompto under his breath. Karina merely shrugged and attached herself to Luna's leather-clad legs.

"What's Papa going to make for dinner?" the girl asked, staring up at Luna.

"I don't think your Papa will be cooking tonight. We will probably get something from the diner." Luna replied. At this, Karina screwed up her face in discontent.

"But the diner food is icky!" Luna brushed away some stray locks from Karina's face and let out a small sigh.

"I have to admit, the flavouring is a little too strong." Luna smiled down at the frowning girl. "But we must still be grateful- the cooks put in a lot of effort to make us a nice meal." Karina pouted.

"Okay… but I still like Papa's food better!" Luna felt her heart warm at Karina's words. The girl was steadily growing to appreciate her father more and more as the days they spent together grew in number. For that, Luna was eternally grateful. Luna tilted her head up to the now dark sky and smiled. She hoped that Celia could see the heartening bond growing stronger between Ignis and Karina.

If only Celia had made it out alive from that attack… if only she could have been quicker… maybe Celia could have been present, sharing the small comforts and happiness Ignis and Karina were beginning to indulge in.

At this thought, Luna's heart sunk- regret overwhelming the former princess of Tenebrae.

It just wasn't fair.

* * *

Noctis leisurely removed his vegetables from his own plate and placed them on Ignis'. On the other side of Ignis, Karina carefully placing her own vegetables onto her father's plate with strict concentration- much to Gladiolus' and Prompto's amusement. Ignis frowned at the growing number of vegetables on his plate, sending a look of disappointment at both Noctis and Karina.

"Stop. You two will finish everything that remains on your plate _or_ I will order an extra salad for _each_ of you." Karina pouted at her father's chiding words and shoved the fork full of mushrooms into her mouth with distaste. Mouth still full, she turned to her father.

"So icky!" she complained. Ignis shot her a reprimanding look and Karina quickly shut her mouth, her puffy cheeks and pout amusing the adults on the table. Noctis, unsurprisingly, was pouting much the same way as he shovelled some beans into his own mouth.

"I agree."

"Noct," Ignis sighed, "you have to be a good role model for Karina- she looks up to you." Gladio smirked into his plate as he skewered a piece of meat onto his fork.

"We're all still wondering why though." Noctis shot a look of resentment at his shield and shovelled more beans into his mouth. Luna sighed and shook her head in amusement.

"Your aversion to vegetables remains strong, even after all these years…" Noctis paused and had the decency to blush a little at her comment. Prompto laughed at his friend's reaction and nudged Karina gently with his elbow.

"Look, Noct's being shy!" Karina giggled and clapped in delight.

"Uncle Noct's shy! Uncle Noct's shy!" Ignis frowned at Karina's address to the prince. However, before he could correct his daughter, Noctis spoke up in a gentle tone.

"Uncle Noct… I like that." Ignis sighed and shook his head, cleanly finishing off the last of the mushrooms on his plate and checking on both Karina and Noctis' plates. After a few moments, when Ignis had deemed they had eaten enough nutritious vegetables, the young father settled his gaze on Luna.

"Given that you are now with us, there doesn't seem to be a reason to make haste to Altissia… unless your wedding is still in the books?" Ignis questioned. Luna flushed and glanced at Noctis from the corner of her eye. Noctis remained stoic, although the tell-tale reddening of the tips of his ears hinted at his shyness regarding the matter.

"I don't see why we have to… cancel it?" Noctis finally spoke after a few moments of silence, his statement coming out as a question. Luna nodded silently in agreement before speaking up.

"It would be a good sign of unity between the former states of Tenebrae and Lucis. If we marry, we can show our people that there remains hope in unity. Although we have been robbed of our nation states, we still wish to support our people… _together_." Luna looked up as she finished speaking, locking eyes with her prince. Noctis nodded in agreement.

"Seems like a good idea. We'll raise the morale of the people, and we'll stir up the Empire along with it. If we play our cards right, we could establish military units that could overwhelm the Empire's technology." Gladio added thoughtfully.

"Where would be obtain the resources to do so?" Ignis pragmatically reasoned. Gladio shrugged lightly.

"Work in progress- this is just a rough plan." Luna nodded at Gladio's words.

"A rough plan is better than no plan."

"We risk upsetting the Empire," Ignis said, his brow furrowing. Karina stared at her father, her eyes wide.

"It's okay Papa- Uncle Noct and Aunt Luna will fix everything. They're both _loyals!_ " Karina exclaimed, confident in her statement. The adults chuckled at the little girl's heartening words as Ignis couldn't help but smile at his daughter's earnest words.

"I believe you mean 'royals', dear."

Karina gasped and nodded quickly.

"Royals!" Ignis chuckled and patted his daughter's head gently before turning to his comrades.

"Prompto, what do you have to say about our tentative plan?" Prompto shrugged, a small smile on his face.

"I don't really have anything to say other than 'congratulations' to the happy couple. And that the Empire's already 'upset'- how much more can we 'upset' them?" Prompto frowned slightly. "Also, I need a good suit." Gladio let out a loud laugh at the blond man's casual words.

" Good point. And yeah, don't worry- I hear Altissia's got good shopping." Luna nodded in agreement.

"I also have a family member living in Altissia- she's a little unconventional but she'll definitely tide us over with finances and lodgings while we are there." Noctis raised an eyebrow at Luna.

"You're not talking about…?" Luna's sympathetic look cut off Noctis words as he groaned in distaste. "No way! Not them!" Luna frowned at Noctis.

"They're not _that_ bad! Sure, Uncle Cid is a little unorthodox in his expressions, but he means well!" Prompto leaned forward onto the table, his eyes wide in curiosity.

"As in old man Cid from Hammerhead?"

"No," Luna shook her head as she smiled fondly, "I'm afraid not. I'm talking about my uncle, Cid Highwind. He's my mother's estranged brother. He and my grandparents didn't get along… he's got quite the head on him though! He knows everything about airships!" Luna exclaimed, excitement clearly seeping through her explanation. Noctis groaned yet again.

"He's a human chimney and he treats his wife like a slave. And his kid's just… I can't even begin describing her." Prompto grinned at Noctis, giving him a saucy look.

"Is she hot?" Noctis shot Prompto an impartial look.

"No. She's crazy."

Prompto grinned. "Nice."

Luna sighed and shook her head at the two boys before locking her gaze with a concerned Ignis.

"I assure you- they are good people. They will help us."

Ignis nodded at the former princess.

"Alright- in that case, we make for Galdin Quay in the morning."


	7. Trouble in Paradise

_**A.N: So this took ages to get out- my sincerest apologies. I needed to have a certain scene go a certain way (you'll probably know what I mean when you get to the end of the chapter) and in my initial drafts, the scene crossed into some dangerous territory. So I had to be careful and take my time to convey what I had to about everyone's mental state. As you can probably gather from updates thus far, we delve almost exclusively into Ignis' and Luna's mental state throughout the events of this fic. I hope that is okay- although if anyone wants to see more insight into other characters, please do not hesitate to let me know! I will attempt to delve into their psyche and convey it as best I can! Thank you all for the reviews! I appreciate it immensely! :) Now on with the fic!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven- Trouble in Paradise**

There was something unsettling about the way Gladiolus was checking his phone throughout the drive to Galdin Quay early that morning. Luna bit her lip and let her gaze fall into her lap. She twiddled her thumbs restlessly, careful not to move too much in case Ignis noticed her jittery behaviour. Noctis' continuous sighs emanating from behind her seat were not helping her uneasy mood one bit. The Regalia took a sharp turn down hill and Luna has to force back a shocked gasp, her stomach plummeting to the ground and causing her head to spin unpleasantly.

"Hey look! I see the sea!" Prompto exclaimed, though even his usually exuberant enthusiasm was quelled. Noctis grunted in response and Luna heard him shift in his seat, probably to sit up a little straighter to take in the passing sights.

"I've never been to the sea before." Noctis said. "I wonder if the fishing's good…" he trailed off. Luna could imagine the gentle upturn of his lips at the thought of his favourite pass time. "Have you ever been to the sea, Kari?" Luna turned her head slightly in Karina's direction, curious.

"Mama wanted to take me for my birthday this year!" Karina exclaimed, her sweet voice channelling her apparent excitement. Luna's heart dropped at the young girl's words, but the Oracle forced her lips into a kind smile.

"When is your birthday dear?" Luna asked. Ignis tilted his head in thought as he drove before suddenly speaking up.

"Given the timing of vital events that led up to Karina's birth, I would say that Celia gave birth to Karina in October."

"Just like your Uncle Prompto!" the sharpshooter chimed in, his voice chirpier. Karina giggled and nodded excitedly.

"Yup, yup! On the fifth day of October, Mama gets me a moogle doll and a cupcake" Luna glanced at Ignis' side profile and found his features settled into a small frown at Karina's use of the present tense. Gladio hummed quietly from his place in the back seat, reaching out to ruffle Karina's hair in a gentle display of affection.

"Well this year, you've got a bunch of people to give you presents on your birthday," Gladio gently pet the advisor's daughter's hair and shot Ignis a meaningful look through the rear view mirror. Ignis nodded curtly in agreement and cleared his throat.

"I can even make the cupcakes myself. Would you like that, dearest?" Ignis wasn't sure what compelled him to use the superfluous endearment, but the cute giggle that left his daughter's lips cemented the use of the term in stone for him.

"Yay, Papa's cupcakes! Papa's cupcakes!" Karina cheered, her hazel eyes glistening happily as she stared out at the approaching parking lot. Ignis couldn't help but smile contently as he shortly pulled into the parking lot and shut off the Regalia's engine. Noctis and Prompto smirked at each other as she stumbled out of the car from Noctis' side of the back seat.

"Are your legs okay, dearest?" Noctis asked Prompto in jest. Prompto giggled hysterically, eying Ignis from his peripherals and shook his head.

"Naw, I'm all good dearestest!"

Ignis plucked his glasses off the top of his nose and rolled his eyes while he wiped them clear of small specks of dirt and grime that clung to them from the drive. Feeling a warm hand on his bicep, Ignis turned to find an amused, yet apologetic smile come his way from none other than Luna.

"They mean no harm, Ignis. Please don't be upset." Ignis smiled and shook his head at Luna's attentiveness.

"You're going to be married to that annoyance," Ignis gestured loosely with his gloved hand at Noctis, who was now smirking smugly at Prompto who was seemingly being told off by a comically stern looking six year old. "Good luck, Lunafreya."

Luna pouted playfully and shoved Ignis softly, earning a light chuckle from the usually stoic advisor.

"I find him charming and refreshing, thank you very much!"

"Yes, well, it seems like your charming and refreshing prince may be smitten by his blond best friend over there. Perhaps you should take advantage of this rather beautiful resort destination and regain his Highness' attentions?" Ignis smirked at Luna's scandalised look and turned his back towards the former princess, making his way towards the back of the Regalia where Gladio was already unloading their camping gear with gusto, muttering to himself about a haven nearby.

The bespectacled man only barely noticed the self-conscious blush on Luna's pale cheeks as she attempted to chat casually with Noctis and Prompto while he passed by with their gear. Ignis sighed and shook his head with a small smile on his face. Lunafreya was being self-conscious for very little reason. In fact, from all his time spent with Noctis, Ignis could surely attest to the fact that Noctis was only being as animated as he was because he was trying his best to gain the attention of his fiancé.

Otherwise, Ignis let out another soft chuckle to himself, Noctis would most probably still be sprawled out in the back seat, napping the day away. That is, until Prompto would drag the prince out of the Regalia and off on an adventure only Prompto could think was worth the while.

With one last glance at the three comically interacting young men and woman, Ignis placed a protective hand on his daughter's small shoulder and steered her in the direction Gladio was headed. Karina immediately looked up at Ignis was wide, curious eyes.

"Are we camping today?" she asked as she allowed herself to be goaded forward by her tall father. Ignis nodded in affirmation, unable to help the small smile adorning his face at the look of absolute trust in his daughter's eyes.

"Yes dear."

"Will you make me soup today? I feel like soup today." Karina chattered away, reaching up for Ignis' free hand. Tightening his grip on the numerous bags of supplies he held in the grasp of his other hand, Ignis held his daughter's hand firmly in his much larger grip and looked ahead at the camp site. Gladio stood atop the flat, rune-covered rock, stretching indulgently in the bright sun before he waved at Ignis and Karina from his perch.

"The breeze is amazing up here Iggy. What say after we set up camp, we go for a little dip in the water, Kari?"

Karina's eyes glittered happily as she turned up to her father, asking for silent permission. Ignis felt his heart soar at the hopeful look in the small girl's eyes.

He hadn't been an active father for long, that was for sure, but he was quickly beginning to understand why fathers adored their children- especially their daughters- so much. Fatherhood, it seemed, was both similar and different to his job as an advisor. He was the first point of contact at times of difficult or new decision making. Yet, the main distinction between being the prince's advisor and Karina's father was that the prince was rather reluctant at the best of times to ask for his opinion on any matter. He only asked because he knew Ignis was trained to make difficult decisions for him. But Karina… Karina looked to him for every little thing, trusting his judgment even when Ignis had no idea what he was supposed to do.

Karina had an inherent, unwavering trust in him, despite thinking he was 'scary' and 'mean' a mere few days ago. Ignis looked down at Karina, who was staring up at him almost adoringly, with her eyes wide and her lower lip sticking out lightly in what Ignis could only dub the most adorable pout he's ever seen.

As the two Scientias approached the haven, Gladio laughed loudly at the pair.

"Geez Iggy, she's got you wrapped around her little finger, doesn't she?" Karina's gaze flittered over to her Uncle Gladio as she nodded happily.

"Papa's my favourite!" Ignis felt his breath hitch at the small girl's rather innocent and unassuming words. How could she say something so strong… so easily? Without awareness, Ignis found himself crouching down and gathering the unsuspecting, happy girl in his strong, yet gentle embrace. Gladio smiled down at the two of them, feeling slightly awkward at intruding in such a familial moment.

"Uh, where's the hell is Prompto with his damn camera at times like this?"

* * *

Luna giggled behind her hand at Noctis and Prompto's antic, her eyes crinkling in mirth at their corners. Her blue eyes sparkled happily like the sun warmed sea before them. Prompto wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and grinned at Noctis and Luna as he stepped backwards slightly.

"Looks like Iggy, Gladio and Kari are setting up camp," Prompto pointed at their comrades' distant figures and let out a short laugh at how small Kari looked from the distance. Noctis and Luna turned towards the camp site and Noctis' face broke into a genuine grin at the sight of Ignis crouching down and hugging Karina from behind. Luna cooed at the adorable sight and quickly nudged Prompto with her elbow. Acknowledging the silent request, Prompto took his camera out in a flash and zoomed into the two and clicked the precious picture, immortalising the sweet familial moment in a photograph.

Luna sniffled suddenly, garnering the immediate concerned attention of Noctis and Prompto. At their concerned gazes, Luna shook her head with a small watery smile. Reaching up to wipe the few stray tears that made their way down her cheeks, she turned her gaze to the three figures at the haven, who were now moving to set up camp. Taking a step forward, she gestured for the two younger men behind her to follow.

"I'm so happy, I could burst." Luna finally said after a few moments of walking in silence. Noctis nodded silently, following Luna through the sand as Prompto hummed in agreement. Taking Prompto's agreement as encouragement to continue speaking, Luna sighed warily. "Given recent events, and the increasing prevalence of darkness in our lands, I feel somewhat guilty for my elation. I know everyone here has lost a lot to the Empire… yet I cannot stress this enough- happiness will grant us light. We should grasp onto these moments and cherish them with all we have." Luna suddenly spun on her heel so that she was face to face with the two young men who walked with her. She took in their subdued expressions and shook her head, her eyes stern. Noticing Luna's no nonsense expression, Noctis took a step closer to his fiancé.

"You're right, Luna. But it's hard." Noctis frowned, taking Luna's hand gently in his grasp. Luna sighed and turned determined eyes towards the sea, wanting to look anywhere but at Noctis. Knowing very well of his fate, Luna could feel the Ring of the Lucii pulse with dark magic in her pocket. She wanted Noctis to be ready before she thrust his burden, and his burden alone, onto him. She wanted him to know how to cope with the darkness before it could overwhelm him. She just wanted Noctis to be able to live as happily as he could before Eos succumbed to the darkness.

Prompto stared between the two childhood sweethearts. Feeling uncomfortable, Prompto immediately turned to make his way purposefully towards the others at the camp site. Luna's eyes shot towards Prompto's swiftly moving figure and she let out a quiet laugh.

"I think he felt left out." Luna supplied softly, her tone sad. Noctis cleared his throat and let go of Luna's hand, a feint blush making an appearance on his pale cheeks. The two took a few steps away from each other and regarded the other with a critical eye. Luna averted her gaze after a few intense moments, not able to look Noctis in his beautiful midnight blue eyes. The guilt of knowing his true fate rested heavy on her already burdened shoulders.

"He'll be fine. Luna," Noctis began, his tone wavering slightly, "are you okay? I mean, really, really okay?" the former princess' eyes softened at Noctis' innocent question. Though his voice was deeper, richer, very much like the man he turned out to be… the cadence of his words were so familiar and child-like. So unsure of himself… a certain desperation to please and impress and protect in his words.

Luna bit the inside of her lip, willing the pain to knock her out of her stupor.

He certainly grew up. He was taller, broader, and firmer… even somewhat wiser.

Luna locked eyes with Noctis and gulped, taking in Noctis' impossibly innocent features.

He was still a boy. He wasn't ready. He wasn't ready for such a heavy burden. He needed time.

Luna stepped forward, throwing her strong façade way for a moment, and threw her arms around Noctis, clinging almost desperately to the shocked young man. Squeezing him tenderly towards her, Luna buried her face into the crook of his neck. He smelt richly of cinnamon and firewood. A scent that was so distinctly Noctis ever since the day she had met him twelve years prior.

"No." Luna whispered, almost too soft for Noctis to hear.

His arms tightened around her though- he had heard her.

"It's okay," Noctis whispered back, the sun rays raining down on the two relentlessly as they held each other in a tender embrace. "I'm here. I'll be your light in the darkness. I'll save you Luna."

Luna felt her heart clench as the voices of the Six entered her mind, assaulting her slowly breaking mind.

 _He must sacrifice all for the continuance of all existence._

 _The blight grows stronger._

 _Oracle, you cannot protect the King of Kings from his ordained fate._

 _Guide the King of Kings, or face the consequences mortal._

Luna gasped, her heart heavy as she buried her nose deeper against Noctis' skin, willing herself to drown in her childhood sweetheart.

"I can't… I'm sorry. Not now…" Luna wept silently into a confused Noctis. The younger man rang his fingers through Luna's loose hair and sighed into the top of her head.

"Trust me Luna. I'll keep you safe, no matter what the cost."

Luna gasped for breath, bringing Noctis impossibly close.

"I know Noct. That's what I'm afraid of… that's exactly what I fear."

* * *

"Gladio, wanna go get a massage with me?" Gladio raised his eyebrows at Prompto's deflated tone.

"Gee, I'm really feeling the love from you there buddy. What's going on?" Gladio asked, finishing off his final check of the camp gear- which had finally been set up. Gladio didn't mind that Prompto, Luna or Noctis didn't help with the preparation. Noctis and Luna were royalty, after all. They weren't expected to help anyways. And Prompto… well… the guy had a talent for pinning the tent down in a way that made even Gladio wary of setting foot into the temporary accommodation.

Prompto glanced at the tent and shot Gladio an apologetic look anyway.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just feeling lonely. And sorry- you had to set up camp by yourself again…"

"Nuh uh, I helped!" Karina exclaimed, jumping out from inside the tent with a small pout on her lips. Prompto immediately brightened, seeing the small girl, and made his way towards her, lifting Karina into his arms. Karina smiled happily and looped her arms around Prompto's neck naturally. "Are we going to see the sea now?" the little girl jostled around in his arms with excitement exuding out of her movements.

"After lunch Karina, I already told you." Ignis sighed from behind Prompto. The blond sharpshooter turned to Ignis and grinned.

"I got a picture of you two earlier," Prompto smirked, feeling accomplished. Gladio grunted in amusement as he threw everyone's sleeping bags into each tent. Karina and Luna shared one tent while the boys shared the other. While cramped, Ignis insisted the ladies get a tent to themselves- ever the gentleman. Ignis' bright green eyes widened in surprise momentarily before he nodded and turned towards the portable stove, firing it up.

"I'd love to see it at the campfire tonight." Ignis said, his tone even. Prompto grinned at the small smile that made its way onto Ignis' lips. Before he could bug Ignis about his new found paternal flair, Prompto's attention was diverted to Karina who squirmed in his arms.

"Can we go for a walk then?" Karina asked- almost begging. Prompto shot Ignis a look for help and Ignis sighed from his spot at the stove.

"Karina, I think it's time for you to take a quick rest while I prepare lunch. You've had a long morning and the afternoon promises to be full of activities."

Karina frowned and stuck her bottom lip out fully, her expression playing every part of a petulant child.

"I'm not sleepy though!" she argued. Ignis frowned, his eyes turning stern as he turned to regard Prompto and Karina.

"Don't use that tone with me young lady. I suggest you rest for your own benefit. If you grow tired in the afternoon, I will not permit _anyone_ to carry you." Ignis said, his tone firm. Karina stared at her father, silently fuming with an adorable glare. Ignis did not relent, no matter how adorable he found his daughter's anger. He needed to set some ground rules. As a parent, he couldn't always be the good guy. He had to teach Karina manners, and her obedience was required in order for her to learn.

"I take it back." Karina finally said. Prompto furrowed his eyebrows as he let Karina down from his arms.

"Take… what back? The walk? You wanna take a nap now Kari?"

The small girl shook her head, her eyes now swimming with tears as she stared up at the stern picture of her father. He looked scary again… he wasn't the nice man who held her hand earlier that day. He wasn't being nice. He was being a meanie.

"You're not my favourite. Mama was nicer to me. I wish Mama was here, and I wish you were gone instead of Mama!" Karina yelled, her little fists clenched to her sides. Ignis dropped his recipe book on the ground, shocked by his daughter's vehement words. Inside, he knew her words meant no harm- she was just upset she didn't get her way. But on the surface, Ignis was hurt. Immensely hurt. This girl was his daughter… the last of his family. And she didn't want him. She wished him dead.

Ignis barely noticed Luna and Noctis' presence at camp as he stared impassively at Karina from his spot next to the portable stove, his precious recipe book still on the dirty ground. Luna stepped forward, her eyebrows knitted in what could only be restrained frustration.

"Karina Scientia! You apologise to your father right now!" Luna raised her voice, yet her words came out strong and firm- voice unwavering. Noctis stared between his advisor and the little girl, unsure of what to do as Luna stepped in to help. Gladio sighed and ran a hand over his face, knowing exactly what was in store for Karina.

"Oh boy, this is not going to be fun for the brat." Prompto nodded absently beside Gladio.

"Yeah… but she shouldn't have said that. Look at Iggy, I've never seen him like that before. I don't ever want to see him like that again…" Prompto mumbled, tearing his gaze away from Ignis' glazed, hurt expression.

"But he was a meanie!" Karina yelled, her voice high pitched and whiny. The small girl stomped her foot and bit her lip in retaliation to Luna's no-nonsense attitude. Seeing no change in the girl's temperament, Luna strode forward and grasped Karina's upper arm firmly. The little girl let out a small cry, to which Luna shot her a stern look.

"No. You're coming with me. We're going to have a talk little girl. If you want to be treated like a sweet young lady, then you must act the part." Karina shook her head, her eyes not watering. Seeing this, Ignis almost reached out to stop Luna from disciplining Karina, but stopped short as Noctis shot him a look of warning. Ignis froze in his position, but kept his eyes trained on his little girl.

"You killed my Mama. You did! Now you want to… t-to k-kill me t-t-too!" Karina wailed loudly, pulling herself forcefully to the ground and digging the heels of her palms into her eyes. Luna let go of Karina's forearm, as if she had been shocked, and took a step back from the hysterical girl.

"I… I'm sorry Karina." Luna began, her voice small. She crouched down, still an arm's length away from the girl. "I couldn't save your Mama. And I know you're so very upset and angry about losing her. I'm sorry she's gone, but you can't take your anger out on your Papa. Look at your Papa sweetie," Luna spoke softly, but the stern tone was still there. Karina sobbed, but turned her head dutifully towards Ignis and took in the strange, sad look on his face. Noticing his daughter's eyes on him, Ignis forced a smile on his face. Still, Karina was old enough to know not all smiles found themselves on people's faces out of happiness.

Her mother had always told her that smiles were the best defence against the saddest of saddening things.

"You hurt your Papa's feelings with what you said. And I know that you didn't mean what you said. Did you mean what you said, Kari?" Luna prodded gently. Karina immediately shook her head, her tears still falling.

"No. I love my Papa. Papa makes me yummy food and he hugged me today and I almost forgot…" Karina trailed off, her voice hitching as a fresh wave of sobs rolled over her. Noctis, Gladio and Prompto stood off to the side, extremely uncomfortable with the situation, unsure of what they were supposed to do. Tactfully, Gladio herded the younger men into their tent and mumbled something about a round of cards before lunch.

"Forgot what?" Ignis found himself prodding, moving to crouch beside his distressed daughter. He realised just how young, how fragile, and how susceptible Karina's mind was to the stresses of the war. Given the fact that she had seen her mother die right before her eyes, Ignis was surprised that she had lasted so long without having such a terrible episode.

Karina looked up at her father, her eyes puffy and her cheeks red and stained with tears. Ignis never wanted to see that much sorrow on his daughter's face again. He reached out and wiped away the stray tears, cupping his daughter's face in his large palms.

"Mama. I almost forgot Mama. I don't ever want to forget Mama." Karina softly wept. Ignis glanced at Luna, whose expression was crushed. Luna clenched her fists and shook her head at Karina.

"You won't forget her," Luna placed her hand on Karina's heart. "She's right here. She will always be right here. So no more saying mean things to your Papa. He's trying so very hard for you." Luna shot Ignis an apologetic look. Ignis shook his head, the tension in his shoulders unfurling as he felt Karina lean into his touch so trustingly.

"I'm sorry Papa. I was a bad."

Ignis shook his head, a small chuckle escaping him as his newfound love for his daughter grew impossibly stronger.

"No sweet heart, I'm sorry I didn't notice how much you were hurting."

"And I'm sorry I couldn't save your Mama." Luna said. Karina grasped Luna's wrist and brought it to her lips, kissing it in an endearing gesture of forgiveness.

"You saved me. Thank you Aunty Luna. And now I have my Papa." Karina yawned, her eyes drooping from the energy she expended through her tantrum. Luna and Ignis shared a look of worry as Ignis gathered the girl in his arms. Making for the tent, he ducked into the ladies' tent and moved to place Karina in her sleeping bag, only to be grasped onto like he was Karina's last lifeline. With a sigh, Ignis leaned towards the tent entrance and called out to Luna.

"Lady Lunafreya… I hate to bother you but… could you perhaps get started on lunch. I am… preoccupied for the moment."

The immediate clanging of pots and pans, as well as the scrambling and mumbling of three different men's voices signalled to Ignis that the preparation of their lunch that day was not going to be a peaceful one. With a sigh, Ignis glanced down at his slumbering daughter and leaned down onto his side to lay beside her. Watching her peaceful, yet puffy face, Ignis didn't realise when he himself drifted off into unconsciousness.

He also didn't realise that Prompto, unable to wake the two slumbering Scientias due to their adorable state, ended up taking numerous pictures of the father and daughter duo for his own documentation of the blossoming familial bond.


End file.
